Last Light
by Archid
Summary: He's the first star in her night sky and she's the spark at the tip of his flame.
1. Prologue

"And the winner of the Miss Intramurals is…"

The sound of my heartbeat overpowers all the cheering and music of the event. My lips were stretched wide while I rest my eyes in the large crowd in front.

I cannot deny that almost all of the people here are shouting my name. I even got the biggest banner here. I laughed.

The other candidate beside me looks so constipated while I stood there with my head high. Whatever's the decision, I will humbly accept it. It's a good fight. I did well and they did, too. It's a great experience.

This is not the first time that I joined pageants. Even before this, I won the Miss Intramurals title of Magnolia Primary School and many titles from the pageants in our City.

I was young when Mum decided to expose me early by involving me in beauty pageants. I grew up with it and learned to love it.

With my tall and curvaceous figure, it became easy to blend in with the world of contests. I'm fair, almost as white as paper, so sun bathing became my hobby just to perfectly bronze my skin because my Mum said that the judges prefer tanned candidates.

"Who's your bet, folks?" asked the Master of Ceremonies to the crowd.

I laughed.

"The winner of Miss Intramurals is Miss Lucy Heartfilia!"

I turned to the candidate beside me and gave her the formalities. She was given a sash and a bouquet of roses just like me.

The scenes were so fast, everything was a blur. It's all glamorous, I was almost spoiled.

"I told you you'd win! Pass your crown to me next year, ayt?" my friend, Lisanna laughed.

We stayed on the stage for pictorials. The principal and some judges even talked to me, "You deserve your win, Lucy." And I gave my thank you's.

Mum and Dad started to walk in our direction to fetch me for Mum's formal meeting later, "I'm so proud of you, my Dear. You were so good especially to the question and answer portion! You amazed the judges. You really won the title."

I chuckled, "It was a good thing I joined, you were so hesitant when I told you."

"Oh, Darling. You know I'll be very busy this year. I was not able to give you my full attention, but you did it, anyway. I'm so proud of you!"

Another round of pictorials with my family and friends were done before we decided to leave. My younger brother was carrying my things as we walk away from the auditorium.

"See you later, Lucy" I grimaced at Lisanna so she continued, "Oh, you! Don't get tired on me now. I know you'll come, anyway."

I nodded and gave them a wave. I opened the door of our car while my brother started to place my things on the compartment. Ugh.

"Sting! Not there! Place my things inside!" I ordered while pointing the back seat of our car.

Sting just scratched his head and lazily obliged. I yawned, the pageant was very tiresome. It drained all my energy. I actually don't want to come to their meeting at the Fairy Tail estate but I know how important it is for Mum. She plans to run for the position of Mayor in the coming election and getting the support of the other candidates for higher positions like Makarov Dreyar, the one running for Governor, and Igneel Dragneel, candidate for Congressman, is very crucial in her win.

"Are Igneel's children knowledgeable of this whole province? I think not. That's the downside of being raised in Crocus." Dad said as their conversation went political.

"Igneel can do it. He is a great leader. It's in their genes. His siblings are known great leader of this place, too. Leadership runs in the veins of Fairy Tail members so Igneel's children are probably just as great."

I just yawned, again, and minded my own business. It became busy when we got home. Even the maids are panicking because of the mountains of orders from my Mum. I took a bath and dressed myself well for tonight's event.

Sting, my younger brother, lazily came out of his room and went to the computer and played a game.

I looked at my Mum and Dad who are currently preparing themselves. My Mum called me when she saw me and made me sit in front of our huge boudoir where she started to comb my hair. She blow-ed dry and straighten my blond hair. I can clearly see me reflection in front of me while Mum is slowly combing my hair. She smiled at me.

"Makarov Dreyar's whole family is here tonight."

"Really?" My forehead crumpled.

"Yes. Makarov's cousins, Igneel and Grandine are both running this time. This is their first time so the whole clan wanted to show their support." She paused her hands and looked at my reflection, "Levy has cousins your age, Lucy."

My eyes widened. "Really? Why didn't she tell me? We can be friends! Are they going to study in Magnolia, Mum?" I excitedly said.

Mum nodded and chuckled, "Maybe Levy didn't tell you because her cousins your age are all boys."

My excitement died. I'm not really close with boys. Sting is the only guy I'm close with. I really dislike the way they treat girls. I'm not generalizing, though. I just hate it when they play around. Playing around thinking we girls could like them when the truth is, it's disgusting.

Or is it just me?

Because some boys at my school become arrogant in just one talk with me so what I always do is avoidance. It's probably true; men are from Mars and women are from Venus.

"Oh, you should be telling Sting, then?"

"I told him, too. I'm just telling you this because you might be closer because of your age." I grimaced. I guess I have no choice, then?

We went to the clan's estate with my whole family. Like all the other mansions here in Magnolia, their mansion is ancient. Concrete but the sculpture of men and women as the mansion's foundation made it look medieval.

I've been here many times but seeing it always amazes me.

Sting immediately left my side the moment we came in. He went to Rogue, Metallicana's youngest child, and just gave me a glance. Rogue, however, gave me a small smile. I saw Lisanna with her parents and her siblings. Elfman Strauss was busy ruffling his youngest sister's hair while Lisanna is swatting his hand away. The blinding smile of Mirajane is as glamorous as her dress tonight. Mira gave me a wave and mouthed her congratulations while I gave my thanks. Levy was here, too. I just smiled at her, I can't be with them just yet. Not while I wasn't told to roam around.

The large table contains all the biggest person in Magnolia. I can even hear their words of encouragement for Dad to run for a position higher than Mum but he would always decline.

"Jude, it's such a shame. You're one of the excellent public servants here. I like what you did for the typhoon months ago… It was so helpful."

"I did that for my wife, to make her work easier and of course, I want to help, too. But my passion lies in business. I can help Magnolia through Layla." Dad said.

When the congressman candidate came along with his children, I just froze in my seat.

"Ladies and gents, finally… Here are my runaway grandchildren…" Makarov Dreyar laughed.

There stood Igneel, Silver, and Grandine, with their children. Two boys around my age, both glaring at each other while a little blue-haired girl, maybe three years younger than me, looks so uncomfortable while playing with the hem of her dress.

Fairy Tail Clan members are all close to me, those who live here, of course. My best friend, Levy, is one. Erza Scarlet, the previous Student Council President of Magnolia University, and Laxus Dreyar, the pervious soccer captain of my school are all core members. They all share a common characteristic – they are all bright and are good at leading people.

But it seems that it is not the case with the two boys in front of me.

I wandered my eyes on the foreign people in front. Both of them stopped glaring at each other after seeing Erza. The raven-haired guy seems so formal. His face is void of emotion as he looked around. His hands went to the first button of his suit and began to untangle it unconsciously but stopped when Silver Fullbuster smacked him in the head.

My eyes rested on the last guy. He looked morbid; always serious and looks trouble. His eyes have the sarcastic smile as he looked at other people. He has pink hair and has eyes sharper than anyone I've met. I can't decide if he's mean or just like that.

"These are my grandchildren who grew up in Crocus. Silver's only son, Gray…" The raven-haired guy only nodded.

"Grandine's gem, Wendy Marvell," he pointed at the young girl hiding behind her mother. Grandine just gave a chuckle at her daughter's shyness.

"And… Natsu, Igneel's headache." He said to the last guy.

Mum pushed my gently but I almost tripped because of shock. I looked at Mum and saw her smiling at Makarov. "Aren't my Lucy and Natsu the same age?"

I immediately looked at the pink-haired guy. His onyx eyes are now directed at me. My throat dried.

The way he gazed made me tremble. I don't know why. His lashes are long which emphasize his eyes. His long unruly hair made him look more badass.

"Yes, Natsu, meet Lucy Heartfilia. She's a Grade Seven student at Magnolia High. You two might be classmates."

I regained my composure. I straighten my back and stood up straight. I presented my hand to Igneel's son.

"Lucy Heartfilia… You are… Natsu?" my eyebrow rose.

His lazy eyes looked at me from head to foot. I closed my mouth. This is why I hate boys. How can I even be friends with this one?

"So this is what country girls look like. I thought it's just a stereotype," was the first thing he said.

My eyes widened. Makarov just chuckled and directed his attention to the new guest. Even Mum ignored Natsu's remark. My hand remained stretched in front of me.

What? What did he just say?

I'm wearing a floral dress. It's hugging my body just fine. I don't know what he's talking about and why he said that!

"Natsu!" Erza coldly said to his cousin.

He was about to lazily accept my hand when I retracted it immediately. I took a deep breath and raised my eyebrow at him.

"The stereotype I have for city boys isn't like this..." I looked at him from head to toe, "They were better on TV."

I smirked and turned my attention to Gray. You wish, Dragneel.


	2. One

**Close**

That's how we first met.

"Ah. Natsu did that?" Levy said, surprisingly unstartled.

I told her what happened a while ago. The feast was already done and the candidates, as well as the managers, are already in a closed-door meeting. Meanwhile, the other businessman invited, as well as the media and family friends, are in the estate's large garden. Just like me and my friends.

"He has always been like that. In fact, all men of Fairy Tail are like that. It's normal to them. They're rude and snob..."

I turned to their group who are quietly chatting in the veranda. Five people who seem years older than me talked to each other seriously; Laxus' hands were wrapped around his wife Mirajane, Lisanna's older sister, as he glared at the press who is trying to snap a picture, Gray Fullbuster, now properly dressed, is holding a wine and talking to Gajeel Redfox, who is the son of Igneel's best friend, Metallicana, and of course, the rude Natsu Dragneel who is resting on the veranda and seems to be enjoying the night sky.

"Let them be."

The event was tiresome. Thanks to Erza and Mira's concern, we were made to stay inside one of their many rooms.

The mansion has numerous rooms as it houses all the members of the Fairy Tail clan. The clan, founded years ago, consists of different influential families who are sharing a close bond. They remained close through the years, the relationship between the families eventually grew strong until they became partners in business, and in life... just like Mira and Laxus, for example.

We went to the estate's library. It was so magical. The room gives off the archaic vibe and there was event an ancient globe there! Even if I know that it was just a replica, seeing something like this is really admirable.

"Do you want that, Lu?" Erza asked.

I just smiled and said, "I was just curious, Er."

She guided us to a room full of sculpture. It was where I discovered that Gray Fullbuster, the son of Silver and Mika, both are big names in the world of business, has a hobby of sculpture. Er said that Gray probably inherited it from his Father, the difference is just the medium, Silver uses ivory while Gray prefers ice.

"This is his latest work. It was shipped from Crocus…" Erza said while showing us a sculpture of a woman with enticing beauty.

"It was shipped? Why? Are they staying here for good?"

"Yes. Well, they are going to study here for the coming school year. Gray can actually stay in Crocus because of art opportunities there but he said that he wanted to finish all his works here, something about fresh air or something."

After our mini tour in the library, we proceeded to a room full of mirrors. There, we bumped into Mira. The house is so amazing. I feel like our whole house is just two rooms of their mansion.

We used to be rich, from what I've heard. But my grandparents got sick and had to sell our assets to live. My Mum inherited a small portion of land from her parents. My Dad is an owner of a small company he got from my grandparents. We're fine. But not as fine as Fairy Tail clan.

"Well, it's a good thing that they're going to study here. Natsu... you know, has thug friends in Crocus. Most of them are violent so at least here, he only knows you and then clam members..."

I looked at Cana Alberona, another granddaughter of Makarov, who just arrived and just shrugged at Erza's statement. Her eyes scream of malice. Her face reflects naught like she's planning something all the time.

"As if, Erza. Fairy Tail members are no different." Cana stated.

I glanced at Cana. Her long hair is dancing to the wind in her every move. Her complexion is shining bronze just like how I want mine to be. I don't want to be fair and pale.

"Oh, no. Don't let us handle him, Erza..." Levy crossed her arms. "We get along well, but I don't think he can last with us. I mean, we don't share interests. We even have no boys in our circle of friends," was Levy's long statement.

"He'll get bored..." Lisanna finished.

"Better bored than bad, Lis. So just let him be." Mira's soft voice sound heavenly.

"He will find boys, oh, I swear. These two married old ladies would be the death of me." Cana complained.

"Your alcohol would be the death of you," scoffed Erza.

Cana just ignored the scarlet woman and continued, "Don't stop Natsu from living a youthful life. You crudes..."

"I just hope they're better boys than his other friends, Cana."

I just shook my shoulders. Good thing he's not my cousin. He's not my responsibility.

That was my oldest memory of it. After that, everything is a blur.

The only thing I know is that ever since he came here, Levy grew a tail a.k.a Natsu. I was Grade 8 in Magnolia High when he first started studying in my school.

Since he was almost a year older than me, he was in Grade 9 when he started. I really didn't care much about the other details of how he got in, though.

My hands brushed my temple while reading our books in the school's library. My mind usually wanders around every time our topic is about Mathematics or Science.

"Lu..." Lisanna tried to get my attention.

She looks constipated because of her face. She looks panicked, so I asked, "What's wrong?"

She bit her lips, she's now bright red. Does she have a fever? Levy turned to me with a frown in her lips while Lisanna looked at the table beside ours. There are no classes in the afternoon because of the faculty's culminating activity. That's probably why there are many students in the library, including Natsu who's on the table beside ours.

Unfortunately, he's not here to read. They're here for sight-seeing. I rolled my eyes. He quickly gained friends because he joined the local basketball team last summer with Gray. I didn't even know that they both like basketball. I thought it was soccer because of Laxus.

"Bickslow wants to meet with me"

"So...?" I uninterestingly said.

Lis has always been the rule breaker. Mira already warned her from having a boyfriend and here she is! How hard is it to stick with the rules? It's all simple.

Their parents died a year ago, months after Mira got married, so Mira became Lisanna's guardian. They have a house near the estate, but Mira is determined on keeping an eye on their troublesome baby sister, so Lis was made to live in the estate.

"You knew, right? Natsu might tell Mira! I'll leave now, please do entertain him, Lu!"

The book I'm reading made its way to the table. Now she got my full attention. If Lis is not a friend, I swear I'll say no.

"What will I say?"

I looked at Lis and saw her busy with her phone and didn't hear what I just said. She even smiled so bright because of what she read from the screen. My forehead crumpled more. Ridiculous!

"Hello? Lisanna?" I waved my hand in her face.

"Yes? Ugh, Lu. You can do it! Good luck, bye!" and she even kissed my cheeks!

Levy's eyes and mine widened. Lis immediately left, and God! Not only that! She did it while Natsu's watching us! She didn't even act discreetly.

My eyes followed Lis and saw that Bickslow even picked her up. For everyone to see! I cannot believe her!

"Where is Lisanna going?" I sense the amusement from Natsu's voice.

I looked up, he's immediately on my right side with hands in his pockets. His basketball friends are roaming around the library, pretending to read but are actually just whoring around.

Come on, at times like this, do we really lie? I mean, lying is a stupid thing to do especially that he even saw Lis leave with Bickslow.

"She went to buy something in the cafeteria, Natsu..." Levi said.

Natsu quickly sat beside me. My eyes stayed on Levy for a long time even when I can feel his gaze on me.

"What about you? Aren't you going to say something? Where did Mira's naughty sister go?" he chuckled, "I know you know better than that, Miss Beauty Queen."

"Why are you even asking?"

"So I'll have a witness."

I rolled my eyes. Levy and Lis have told their Gramps and Igneel about Natsu's whereabouts... and it's all... eh. Now, he wants revenge. He'll tell Mira, for sure.

I smiled at Levy and showed the book I was previously reading.

"I'll just... put this back... " I said and left.

Natsu followed me. Well, at least, I'll be the one to deal with him just like what Lis wanted. She definitely has to treat me for this. Though, I'm not sure if she's going to be happy with this. I know Natsu saw her with Bickslow. There's no way out.

I returned the book to the shelf. Natsu was following my movement as I placed the book to its place. His scent is attacking my nose. How can this creature create this kind of scent is beyond me.

"So, you're a supporter of true love?" he started.

I glanced at him. Did he really mention that? Did he even know the meaning of true love? Or even love?

"You'd give up peace and order for it." he seriously said.

Wow. That's deep! He totally got my attention. Though, it's ridiculous. I still find that thought amazing. I didn't expect that he'll compare what happened to deep situations.

"There will be peace and order if you shut your mouth."

I crossed my arms.

Natsu is tall. Ridiculously tall. The older guys are around his height. Well, from what I've observed, Fairy Tail guys are all tall. It's in their genes. His noise is pointed just fine, his lips are red and curvy, and his eyes are very much defined. His hair, however, is still the same when I first saw him, spiked and pink. That's how he probably likes it.

"So..."

He craned his neck up, again. His adam's apple protruded. I gasp as he swallowed.

"Miss Lucy Heartfilia, if I'll let you choose what's more important between peace and order and true love, you'd choose true love?" he asked while a ghost smile is lingering in his lips.

"Peace and order," I answered with a straight face.

He pouted and bobbled his head up and down, "Then, why did you let Lisanna go with that boy?"

"Because I won't attain peace and order if ever I did not, right?"

I turned my back on him. That's enough play for now. I wish Lisanna's back. I continued to look for a new book, but I was startled when I felt Natsu's presence behind me.

"So, you're one of those who believe that peace and order may exist?" he asked in a low voice.

I did not face him while talking to him. I'm more concerned of the books in front of me and the unarranged Dewey Decimal System.

"You want me to choose true love, rather?"

"Peace and order won't exist. Isn't it more beautiful to fight a war as long as the person you love is in your arms?"

I laughed a bit, "Peace and order isn't possible to exist because of people who don't believe in it... like you."

I turned to him. The amazement etched in his face is evident. My eyebrow rose, "If you believe in it, you'd pursue it. You'll live it. But if you don't, nothing will happen."

"That's ideal, Miss Heartfilia."

"We all wish for the ideals..." I said confidently and walked past him.

Few steps were made when I saw our table. Lev was sitting on it while reading something and Lis is not yet back!

"What did my cousin say?" Levy asked.

"It's useless, he saw Lisanna."

Levy became quiet as she looked behind me. I don't need to ask her. I know.

I felt him touch the table from behind me and felt his back touching mine, "Are you going to our place later?"

I looked at Lev for answer, "I'm staying with the McGardens tonight," she finished.

I shrugged my shoulder, "I don't want to witness a furious Mira. No, thank you."

"I won't tell..."

Our eyes met. I don't know if I can trust him. But it was always like that, right? Even if there's no trust, we'll still hope because it's easy to just submit. It's easy to just believe than to question and prove something wrong...

"You think I'll believe you?"

"I am a very bad thing but I'm true to my words."

My jaw clenched and slowly nodded, and just like that, our worlds are closer.

But what is wrong with being close? It's the possibility of collision. Like it or not — it is a possibility.


	3. Two

**Luce**

Indeed, he's true to his words.

"Ugh, thank Heavens!" Lisanna praised while putting her bag in her room.

I walked inside her room. Wendy, Grandine's shy daughter, followed behind. They live here, too. It was a shock when she just came up to me and told me that my hair is beautiful while we are having our study sessions before. We became close after that.

"Thank Lulu, Lis. She saved your ass," Levy's voice echoed inside the room as we video call.

Like what she said earlier, she was staying in their house because her older brother came home and wanted to spend some alone time with them before moving into this household.

Jellal Fernandes is Levy McGarden's half brother and is also Erza Scarlet's husband. Levy's mother married young because of her family traditions and had Jellal, his father died when he was just 3. Levy's mother married again and took Jellal in and, viola, Levy was born. It was really hard to own a child, but Mr. McGarden did, anyway. He is a great man.

"What did you two even talk about and he miraculously did not tell Mira?"

I crossed my arms. I don't really know what I did. The only thing I know is that I agreed to come here to study.

I heard Wendy's soft voice while asking Lis about what happened earlier. Lisanna just chuckled loudly and ruffled Wendy's hair.

I became focused on the book I'm reading in their mansion's library. A soft instrumental music was playing while I'm studying and Wendy's reading some fairy tale. Yes, just the two of us. Lisanna's on her phone again.

I look at her direction every time a beep would come from her phone. Gosh, she did not even think that it's a bit distracting! Wendy seems fine with it, but I'm really just so distracted with every beep.

"Are you done with your homework?" I asked Lisanna after she gave a wide smirk directed at her phone.

"Hmm, not yet. I'll just copy yours later."

I chuckled while shaking my head, "I don't know about you. I don't know if I like Bickslow for you or not. I think you're better off without him..."

"Does it matter if you like Bickslow?" said a baritone voice from behind.

I did not even look at the source. I know it already. Lisanna and Wendy are both looking at him. I heard Wendy's greetings to his older cousin, they seem close.

"Natsu, can you not?" Lisanna started, "Leave us if you have nothing good to say..."

"I saved you from Mira's wrath and you'll just shoo me away?" while he kissed Wendy's forehead as a sign of greeting. The scene looks like a father's love. That's the time that I realized that Wendy's father left when she was still an infant and she craves the fatherly love and care while his older cousins try to provide it to her. That's why the Fairy Tail men, despite being ruthless and snob, are all soft when it comes to Wendy.

Natsu placed his notebooks in front of us. He's going to study? I didn't know that this brute even knows to study. Or is he going to make us answer his homeworks?

Our eyes met, an amused grin is plastered on his face.

"I'm having a hard time in Science..." he stated.

"Shame on you, Natsu! Are you asking us to do your homework?" Lisanna shouted.

Exactly. Bad boys like him just know what they want and gets it — in any way.

I can do his assignments. Though, I don't know much about a Grade 9's Science. Is it Chemistry? But if I read books, I'd probably understand but that would mean that the time I'm supposed to spend studying would shorten. But then, I still have time tomorrow morning. That's okay.

"I saved your soul today, Lisanna. If it was Cana who saw you with your boyfriend earlier, you're already grounded as of this moment."

Lisanna's cheeks reddened. Natsu returned to look at me. I took a deep breath and extended my hands.

"Give me your notes." I said.

"Hey, Lu! You don't need to do that! Levy would kill me if I let you." Lisanna said in a hushed voice. She knows that my petite best friend would become furious if ever her cousin forced me to do this.

"What? No! I'll just ask her to teach me. I'll do my assignments myself. There's just some things I don't understand at all."

I did not see that one coming. I stared at him while looking up. He took a sit beside Wendy and organized his notebooks. Wendy is now sandwiched between us while playing with my hair using her fingers.

Lis' eyes met mine. There. That would be easier. It means I have more time to read entertainment tomorrow if I finished my tasks today.

Everything went smoothly. He's a fast learner. But I'm kinda having a hard time understanding his lessons because he's one notch higher than me. Levy can probably ace this better.

"Do I really need to memorize this table?" Natsu complained.

"If you want to ace your exams without cheating, you must," I said while teaching him.

"Hmmm..." his brows crumpled while looking at the table and answering the problem.

"Is this fine?" he asked and gave the notebook to Wendy, she grabbed the notebook and gave it to me. I looked at his answer. My forehead wrinkled. Well, at least I have an idea about this so when I reached Grade 9, it'll not be that hard anymore.

"It's right. Continue it," while giving the notebook to Wendy which she gave back to Natsu with a cute frown, as if her business with my hair is interrupted. I watched how Natsu slowly tried Wendy.

"Wen, can we switch seats so she can explain better?"

"Sure, Natsu-nii." Wendy yawned.

I sat up straight and raised a brow. I continued reading while Natsu sat in the position Wendy was in.

Lisanna cleared her throat. My eyes made its way to her. Her blue eyes bore into me. I'm not numb. I know the meaning of her look. Making moves?

It was nine when I went home. I immediately slept because of tiredness. It might be our longest study session but at least, I finished all my homeworks.

It was tomorrow morning when I saw Natsu and his group on the back of the building. I was about to go to our P.E. room to give the worksheets to our instructors when I saw them there.

I can clearly see the smoke coming from the cigarettes in their hands. The sounds of laughter and chuckles are coming from them. Most of them are boys but there are few girls just like the girl Natsu's leaning on.

Library period? Or cutting classes? I don't know, and I don't want to know.

I continued walking and ignored them. I even heard one of them saying, "Shit, that's my crush!"

I did not turn my head to look. That's how you get the attention. Yes, he got mine, but I won't let him see that. My head turn is precious.

"Throw it out!" I heard a voice from them again.

"She might report us!"

This place is a perfect hide out for people like them; quiet, open space, and far from the faculty. This place is where people smoke and drink alcohol.

Or sometimes, where people make out. Probably why Natsu's with his girlfriend here.

"Lucy..." I heard Natsu called.

Should I turn around or not? That's my name, but I can pretend I didn't hear him…

I continued walking.

"Give up, Natsu. That girl's a snob. Hard to reach..." the guy chuckled.

"Lucy!" Natsu repeated, this time, louder.

I can sense how the voice is going closer so I turned around before he got close.

"Huh?"

He really walked towards me, with the girl who's now beside him.

"P.E. room?" he asked

"Yeah," was my brief answer.

"Don't tell Levy, ayt?"

My eyes scanned his friends. I even saw a bottle of alcohol sitting atop a rock. Of course they're drinking alcohol.

I shrugged.

"Don't report us to the faculty, Lucy..." one of the guys, who I think was my classmate back then, said.

I nodded and continued my walk.

"Here is our assignment, Sir," I told our instructor.

The P.E. classrooms are separated from our main buildings. The rooms are located in front the gymnasium and field.

"You finished it already? Your library period just started, right?"

"We did it during our computer period."

"Great job..."

I smiled and took my leave. I decided not to take the route I took earlier even though it's a shortcut. I took the longer route because if I have known they were there, I would not have taken that route.

"Lucy!"

Natsu jogged his way to me. I did not even notice that he followed me here. I looked at him while going to a tree for shade.

"Why did you go here? The weather's hot."

Beads of sweat made its way down his face. His polo is off and he's only wearing a white round neck t-shirt with blue slacks. The gold cross necklace hung on his neck.

"It's fine. I want to go to the cafeteria to buy water, anyway."

He went closer to me to share the tree's shade. I backed away a little. He looked at our distance.

"I have a spare mineral water on my bag…" Natsu said.

I like it cold, though. But I did not tell him that. He doesn't need to know.

"Why are you here? And where are your friends?" I turned to the building, "Your professors would see you here..."

"They already left. I'm going to my next period." I nodded and said, "Okay, then. I'll just take the shortcut."

He agreed immediately and followed my footsteps. I decided to walk under the shade of trees and he did, too.

The cold air blew. I collected my hair. Even if the sun is high, the breeze in Magnolia is still cold.

"I already passed the assignment."

"Was it right?" I asked curiously.

"Of course, Lucy..." he laughed, "I didn't think that you were not sure of your answers back then."

My lips frowned, "I wasn't actually. It's my first time doing that, Natsu. I'm just Grade 8, you see..."

I can clearly see the playful smile in his lips. I smiled too and shook my head.

"But you explained it better than my instructor, Lucy."

"Maybe you weren't just listening."

He started to laugh so I stopped myself from talking. "Can I call you Luce, instead?"

What?

I looked at him. "Everyone's calling me Lucy," like that answers his question.

His gaze is deep. I cannot even read what he's thinking. The only thing I can see is his playful smile.

"I want to call you Luce..."

Why?

I also looked at what he's staring at. It is the beautiful view of the mountains of Magnolia.

"Natsu..." I said.

He gave me his mineral water. It's no longer cold but I accepted it, nonetheless. Besides, I'm not really thirsty. It's just my alibi.

"Thanks, I'll go ahead," I talked after a short silence.

"Classroom or Library?" he asked while fixing his bag.

"It's our library period."

He nodded, "It's a good timing. My next period's headed that way." So, I let him walk with me. That was the first time I walked with him alone. The first ones who saw us together are freshmen. I can see their stares. I ignored it.

Are they thinking that I'm Natsu's side chick? Because he has a girlfriend?

I did not even bid Natsu goodbye when I entered the library. I straightly went inside. I find it rude so I glanced at him once.

The brute stopped in the Library's door with his eyebrow raised. I was about to wave at him when he turned around and left.

"Lucy, isn't that Natsu Dragneel?"

I looked at my classmates who just passed. Yeah, right. Levy's cousin.

I glanced at our usual table. Levy and Lisanna are both looking at me like I did something special. I took a deep breath and walked towards them. I dropped my bag on the table and started to fix my things.

"Where did he come from?" Levy started, "Why were you together?

"I saw him in the back building."

"Cutting?" was Levy's panicked question.

My eyes went to her, "Yes. Don't tell. Let it pass."

"Huh? We'll get scolded! And..." Levy plastered a teasing smile, "Why were you together, hmm..."

I rolled my eyes, "I told you, I saw him earlier. He was with his girlfriend and his friends."

"Oh, he has a girlfriend?" Lisanna with an evil smile, seemingly forming a plan against Natsu to get even.

"Ugh, right. His girlfriends change every week. We thought he left that attitude of his in Crocus but he didn't. It just got worse..." Levy said and smirked.

I just shook my head and opened my book. Come on!

"OMG, Lucy! Natsu might make moves on you!" Lisanna teased.

As if something will even happen if Natsu tried. I can be kind but I'm not kind enough to be stupid.

"Plus, there's this saying that a smart person is dumb when it comes to love..." Lisanna smiled.

I looked at them intensely.

"I'm not smart. I only study, that's why... so don't fret..."


	4. Three

**Nothing**

A beep from Levy's phone interrupted us from reading. We're currently in the bleachers, the basketball practice game between Grade 7 and Grade 8 is still on. Natsu is with his friends in the bleachers not far from us.

"Hey, Natsu!" Levy called.

She looked at her phone and muttered a "why me?" under her breath.

"What now?" He walked towards his cousin.

My eyes remained on the book that I'm currently reading. Lisanna is busy with her phone, flirting with her boyfriend.

"Gajeel texted. He said he couldn't contact you—"

"That's 'cause I blocked him," he interrupted, "and why do you even have that loser's number?"

Levy ignored his question with an eye roll, "He said Erza's expecting you tomorrow," she shortly said.

I tore my eyes from them when I heard Natsu's refusal because of his appointment tomorrow and Levy and Lisanna's half squeal of "It's Erza!" like they can't believe what they're hearing.

Their mini meeting ended when the siren rang, signaling that the game is already finished and Natsu's level is next. My eyes remained on the book in my hands as Natsu dismissed them to prepare for the game.

I was already halfway through when Levy's worried shout left me startled because Natsu punched the persistent guard behind him.

"Foul!" our P.E. teacher who serves as their referee, shouted.

Natsu's hot heated whenever he's playing. The referee would call him foul most of the time because of fighting. Some players just play dirty. That's the reason why he fights back.

"Boo!" Natsu's current girlfriend shouted.

We watched the game 'till the end. Natsu scored most of the team's points but his fouls are just as many to the point that he was almost fouled out. He just laughed after the game.

Natsu's sweaty. His jersey was all wet because of his sweat. His girlfriend immediately came to him and wiped the sweat in his forehead. He drank the water and proceeded to talk to his teammates while his girlfriend continued serving him.

"Look at her, it's hilarious. She looks like his mother," Levy snickered while pointing to her cousin.

"It's normal, Lev. When you're someone's girlfriend, of course you'll take care of your boyfriend, right?"

Well, I don't want to comment. I still don't have an experience being a girlfriend. Heck, it's not even in my vocabulary. Maybe because I don't know how to believe a man's words. I find it stupid to believe them. The letters on my lockers were ridiculous. Mind you, those were just letters, what more if it's already personal, right?

"Oh well, Natsu needs that. His mother left when he was young, right?" asked Lisanna.

Levy just gave a curt nod.

According to her, Natsu's mother cheated on Igneel for a long time. Igneel puts up with it for his son's sake and it was said that his mother left them for another man when Igneel refused to get divorced.

True love seems surreal. In this time, true love only exists in books. It's just so hard to believe in it now, especially that even marriage can be broken down by temptation.

It's a case to case basis, of course, but I think that most people lack the needed trust and love to keep a marriage strong.

Natsu's mom left her family. That's one of the reasons why they stayed here in Magnolia.

"Lucy!" Natsu's calling made me jump.

"Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Our plan tomorrow, ayt?"

Levy turned to me. I already told them about this, though. Maybe she's busy texting Gajeel or whatever.

"Yeah…" I said while standing up.

"What plan?" Levy asked.

"I told you already. You didn't hear?" I rolled my eyes, "He wants help with Chemistry."

"But tomorrow's a Saturday."

"Yup, in our house, not in the library…"

Levy and Lisanna flashed an evil grin. They have all the rights to doubt the reason but it's what Natsu asked earlier and it's what I'll do. There's no hidden agenda.

"Hmm. Fishy…"

"I'll just teach him, Lis. I'm not thinking whatever it is you're thinking."

That's the first time he came to our house.

Both Mum and Dad know him but they didn't know that I'm helping him with one of his subjects. That's why, Mum was so shocked when Natsu knocked on our gate.

"Oh! Natsu…" Mum greeted.

"Is Lucy there, Aunt Layla?"

"Come in…"

I fixed our table in the living room and sorted the notebooks that I was previously browsing. It's a good thing that I already finished my assignments before he arrived. At least now, I can concentrate.

"Lucy's inside. Do you guys have a plan?" Mum asked.

She was panicking when Natsu came in. All the things that she deemed as sore eyes are thrown somewhere far. She even ran her fingers in the cabinets to check for dirt.

Natsu brought a notebook and his book. I took a throw pillow from our sofa and set it on the floor beside me.

"Sit here…" I said.

Natsu nodded and smiled at my Mum.

"Lu, why didn't you inform me that you guys will do something here today? Our house is embarrassing! I haven't cleaned the whole house, yet!"

"Uhh, no, Auntie. Your house seems very clean and nice…" Natsu's eyes roamed the whole house.

I smirked. He's really good at complimenting people. That's why many falls for his acts.

"I'll just prepare your snacks. What do you want, Natsu?" Mum was still panicked.

"No, it's fine. I already ate before going here."

"Mum, I want banana bread…" I said, "and juice, too."

Mum groaned, "This child, I swear… Do you eat banana bread, Natsu?"

"Yes, Auntie. That's what I like, too."

I watched Mum who didn't know what to do first. Dad wasn't here today because he was summoned in our business' main branch in Bosco. My grandparents were there, and he probably visited them, too.

I turned to Natsu who is now seated on the throw pillow.

"Lucy! Sit properly! Why did you make Natsu sit on the floor? It's embarrassing!" Mum's voice from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes. What's so special and why the VIP treatment? Sitting on the floor is more comfortable when using this table, anyway.

I looked at Natsu who's looking at the decorations in our house. His eyes stopped on our glass cabinet. My trophies were there ever since kindergarten where I won the Little Miss Magnolia and several academic trophies. Even my certificates, medals, and plaques from quizbee are there.

He smirked while looking at it.

"What topic do you need my help with?" I asked, going straight to business.

He turned to me, "You really love joining contests, huh?"

We are here to talk about his assignment, not my personal life.

"Mum wants to, I'm just obeying her. So… what? Are you going to count my certificates, or we'll do your assignment?"

He stared at his notebook and started browsing it. He showed me the assignment that he cannot understand.

I explained for thirty minutes, he got it quickly and started solving it while I watched him.

The sound of dribbling was heard from the outside. Probably Sting.

"Mum!" Sting shouted, "I'm going to the town's center with Rogue. We'll play—"

Natsu's eyes went to my brother. He turned to me and pointed at Sting. I nodded, even without asking, I know what he'll say.

Sting looked at the both of us. He looks awkward that's why he went to the kitchen.

"You didn't tell me that you have a brother."

"You didn't ask."

Mum went to the living room to drop the banana bread I requested. Behind her is Sting, who bugs Mum for permission.

"No, Sting. At least Metallicana's shop is near the town's center. Our house isn't…"

"But, Mum!" was Sting's tantrum.

"Sting, this is Natsu…" I explained to my brother who looks at Natsu murderously.

"Do you like basketball? Want me to teach you?" Natsu offered.

"Ugh, not a chance. My brother might elbow you!"

Natsu laughed loudly but Mum scolded me.

"Lucy! Don't be like that to Natsu!"

Seriously? I'm just telling the truth!

Because Mum likes Natsu, Sting was allowed to play in the town's center given that Natsu'll accompany here. That's why I'm here, sitting in the bleachers, because this brute won't come here without me.

"Your Mum's very nice…" Natsu said in a calm tone when we reached the court.

"We fight sometimes…"

I looked at him. His eyes remained at Sting who's playing. The wind blew, and his pink hair danced with the wind. That's when I saw his expression and realized the words he couldn't get off his mouth.

He probably misses his mom.

Or am I just exaggerating things?

"How many months has it been since your mom left?" I asked out of the blue.

"It should be 'how many years,' Luce…"

My forehead crumpled, "How many years, then?"

"More than five years…" he shrugged.

Then he's so young?

"Or more. I'm not sure." He bowed is head and shouted, "Sting, shoot the ball now! Don't pass it!"

I looked at the boys who are playing.

"Why is that so? The news about your Mum's disappearance seems new."

"Dad doesn't want it to spread. It came out because of the election. They're digging dirt." Natsu coldly said.

"But, you still communicate, right? Christmas? Birthdays… or even everyday…"

He shook his head, "Sting! Don't pass it!" he yelled to my brother.

I turned to the court again.

Natsu clapped when Sting scored the point. I smiled at my brother and clapped for him, too.

I suddenly feel like I shouldn't ask that much. I'm crossing my boundaries, it's his privacy, already.

I remained silent. Natsu kept on cheering for my brother. He also kept on shouting instructions for Sting, too.

"You're quiet…" he suddenly said.

"I'm watching the game…" I answered.

In the corner of my eyes, I can clearly see his lingering gaze. I did not gaze back.

He swiftly moved closer to me. His hand flew to my back. I couldn't stop myself from turning to him. Natsu then kept his arm beside him. He pouted and slanted his head to the left.

"Don't feel bad about it. It's nothing to me…" he laughed.

I shook my head and returned my attention to the game. In my peripheral vision, I saw him frustratedly crumpling his face with his hands and his careful movements away from me.


	5. Four

**Scare**

Lisanna and Bickslow broke up when we were Grade 9. They've been dating in secret and Elfman was furious when he saw them together last month.

Lisanna's crying while reading a book in the library. I watched her instead of reading and saw how her tears smudge the letters in the book. Poor little thing.

"Stop reading, Lis. Don't push yourself…" I quietly said.

Lisanna wiped her cheeks and sniffed. I can't concentrate on reading if a friend is like this so I decided to close my book.

"Lu, why don't we go to the cafeteria?" Levy suggested.

I was about to agree when Lisanna gave me a sharp look, "No, I don't want to! He might be there!"

She has been like this for one week. That's the thing when you expect too much. Actually, it's not love that hurts. Love is actually a good feeling. Expectation hurts. Betrayal hurts.

"What happened?" someone took a seat beside me.

I quickly turned to Natsu. His sterling earring glistened in the light. He just got pierced last month. I even went with him when he got pierced in their mansion. He's afraid of needles, he said.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Lisanna again.

"Same old…" I answered.

"You know, just go with me and the gang to the falls later."

"What will I even do there?" asked by Lisanna, irritated.

"For you to be happy? To forget about that douchebag!" Natsu laughed.

"That's actually a great idea. Go with them, Lis…" I said, "It's time you unwind."

"What about you? You'll go with me, too, right?"

I looked at Levy who shrugged her shoulders. I'm sure she'll go, she goes home with Natsu every day, though. She'll probably go with him to the fall later.

"Huh? I haven't got permission from Mum, yet."

"Don't you worry about it! I'll get it for you. Aunt Layla likes me very much." Natsu boasted

I squinted my eyes at him. He's really using his appeal for this.

"Another thing, tomorrow's a Saturday so there's no classes. I'm sure she'll permit you to go with us. We'll go home by six, promise. Then let's just have dinner at ours."

I pouted. Both girls look hopeful that I'll agree. I just gave them a blank look. Well, for Lisanna.

I slowly nodded.

"Yes!" Natsu shouted and stood up to go to his gang.

His girlfriend today is new, again. Well, I can't even count how many exes does he have but now he's improving. The gap of him changing his girlfriends is wider than before. His relationships now last at least a month, unlike before.

"Lucy can't swim, Natsu," Mum said.

I already packed my swim wears. I know Mum will permit me, she's just a little worried.

"It's fine, Auntie. I know how to swim, and I won't let her out of my sight…"

Mum nodded at him. I can clearly see her worried look and that's because this'll be my first time going there with my friends. I don't really leave the house for my friends that much. I mean, with only Lisanna and Levy as my friends, you can't expect me to go somewhere other than the four walls of our school.

"Be careful there, alright? What time are you going to leave, Natsu? I'll just fetch her…" Dad asked.

"There's no need, Uncle! I'll just bring her here after dinner. We'll probably leave the falls at six and have dinner at the estate. Say, I'll take her home at eight?"

"Are you sure? I can fetch her."

"Yes, there's really no need to. I'll go with the driver here so there's no problem, Uncle."

Natsu smiled. I can't help but to smile back. He really knows how to assure my parents.

"Okay…"

I went inside their pick-up. Levy and Lisanna were already seated. Lis is quiet, and her face looks like someone died. Natsu just rolled his eyes.

It was when I realized that in order to move on, you have to help yourself. Don't let yourself sulk. You should try to be happy.

"Lis! Aren't you excited?" Levy tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"Don't worry, Lisanna. I'll introduce you to a good friend…" Natsu laughed.

"You don't heal someone by giving her another heartache!" I shouted.

Natsu was in the front seat so he looked at the back because of what I've said.

"Hmm, is he handsome?" Lisanna asked, laughing.

"I can't believe you, Fairy Tail!"

"At least in my case, I have a no strings attached policy. You should learn that too, Lisanna," he encouraged.

I shook my head. Is this really how their world revolves? I turned to the windows and watched the scenery outside.

The car's movement is fast so the view outside is a blur. I looked at Natsu's back. Maybe he's like that to avoid heartache. Well, it makes sense. When you invest your feeling to a person too much, you'll just end up like Lis. So to play safe, you have to condition yourself through playing. You have to think that you're just playing. It's just a game, that's all.

"Hmm, right. That no strings attached seems great to avoid being hurt, hmm…" Lis said, pondering on the idea.

I laughed at her, "Why don't you teach me that too so I won't end up like Lis."

Natsu turned to me. His sudden movement made me look at him, too.

"Bullshit…" he fluently cursed.

"Oh? What's the matter? Isn't your way of life highly recommended?"

He turned to me for the second time and gave me a sarcastic look. He cursed again.

I just laughed and rolled my eyes. We went quiet until we arrived to the falls.

Even when we were just at the entrance, their numbers already shocked me. Natsu's friends are more than ten in numbers. His girlfriend is even here!

His girlfriend immediately went to Natsu's side and grabbed his arms. We went inside the falls after paying for our entrance fees.

Looking at the lagoon at the side, I recalled my childhood here with my family. We went here almost every month when I was still young. Because there's no sea in Magnolia, this spot is a popular attraction for people wanting to swim and bond.

There are some senior high students who are swimming. They're a group, actually, like ours.

Natsu's friends rented a large cottage. I actually wanted to rent a separate one because it feels awkward with them, but I don't want to berude, so kept silent.

The boys immediately removed their shirts. They took out the food, drinks, and cigarettes. Levy and I look at each other because of that. Their few girl friends removed their tops, too. They're now wearing two-piece and shorts.

"Let's get changed?" I pointed the dressing room.

White racerback and pink short is what I'll wear. I'm wearing a white two-piece under it, but I have no plan on displaying it. Levy's attire is the same. But Lisanna showed off her body with her two-piece.

Lis frowned, "Should I wear shorts to look a bit demure?"

We went back to cottage after Lisanna decided. Natsu is already at the lagoon with his friends. Two of them remained at the cottage while drinking alcohol. When they saw me looking at them, they throwed the drinks somewhere.

"You'll swim now, Lucy?" a nameless friend of Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Let's go, Levy… Lis…"

Both of them followed me. Lis and I remained on the shallow part of the lagoon where the water level is on our chest while Natsu's on the deeper part. His girlfriend knows how to swim so they can surely manage there.

"They're so sweet. I'm getting jealous…" Lisanna said while looking at the couples.

"You know, Lis, you should stop thinking about your lovelife. Look at Lulu and I, we're still alive even without a boyfriend…" Levy scolded.

"Easy to say, Lev. That's 'cause you don't know the feeling of being hurt…"

Well, I agree with Levy but we can't really judge Lisanna. No matter how small her battle is, it's still a battle.

"Let's just enjoy…"

I tried diving, but I really have no talent in swimming. Levy tried, too. But also failed. She took out her waterproof smart phone and we started taking picture.

My cleavage is starting to show so I paused a little to fix my top. The outline of my two-piece is now evident.

"Oh, sorry…" Lisanna said when she kicked someone.

There are two guys, there. The guy she kicked looked irritated but when he saw Lis, his expression immediately changed.

Well, Lisanna's a Strauss, and they're known for their beauty. She was even the one who won my previous title last year as Miss Intramurals. The guy smirked, and my eyes quickly squinted.

That face…

It's not trustworthy.

"Hi! Lisanna, right?" The guy asked.

"Yes, You are?" my friend raised her eyebrow.

I was about to grab Lis and get out of here when I felt a body heat beside me. I saw Levy who's now far from here and grimacing.

The friend of the guy who got kicked by Lisanna is now beside me. He towered over me and is smiling. If the first guy doesn't look trustworthy, this guy looks worst!

"Excuse me…" I said.

"Hi, Lucy… I didn't know you come to this kind of place." He blocked me.

I'm sorry, I don't talk to strangers. But I didn't tell him that because he might get irritated and pursue me more.

I remember a question on Values Education a long time ago – about rapists. What will you do if someone asked you to come to a dark place? Just the two of you. I sucked at these things because I answer with all honesty. The right answer is to tell him no. But I answered, "later" because I think he'll get pissed if I'll tell him that I don't want to. The ending will be him, forcing me. But if I'll answer "later," he'll give me time and I'll use that time to escape.

"Yes, I'm with my friends."

I tried to leave but he kept on blocking me. I looked at him. Stupid faggot.

"I'll just go to Levy. Let's go, Lis!" I said but Lisanna seems entertained talking to the guy.

"Excuse me…" I repeated but the guy pulled me back.

My heart beat started to race because of nervousness. What the heck?

"Let's talk first. I've got a crush on you for a long time now. Meeting you here is fate, you're a snob in the school…" he said.

"Later…" like my Values Education answer.

"Huh? Why? Where will you go?"

He loosened his hold. I can escape now!

But before I escaped, the guy fell to the water.

Natsu's face is so red after he punched the guy's face. The nearby people screamed. The guy's friends even joined the fight but Natsu's group is bigger!

Lisanna pulled me out the lagoon. The guy went out the lagoon while holding his nose that Natsu just punched. Natsu launched, again.

The guy fought back. His thinner arms met Natsu's. Natsu didn't even have to take a fighting stance. He was always the bulky type. He punched the guy again, so the guy fell to the ground.

Natsu wasn't contented! He quickly threw punches at the now paralyzed guy!

Even his neck is now red. His strong and tight arms continued punching the other boy's face like no one can stop him.

"Natsu!" his girlfriend shouted.

"Shit!" Levy said, "Natsu!"

My jaw dropped and ran to the spot where he continued to beat the guy up.

"Natsu!" I shouted when I got near.

Natsu stood up. His breathing is quick and heavy like he's stopping himself. The veins in his arms and neck are showing and his eyes and bloodshot. The officers of the falls surrounded him. Other people helped the beaten guy up. He's bloody and unconscious.

"Let go of me!" Natsu shouted to the men who held him back.

"What happened, Dragneel?" asked a guy who looks like the owner of the falls.

Natsu touched his neck and swatted the hand holding his arms.

He turned to me. The really evident rage in his eyes was slowly replaced by an expression that I couldn't name. My face was cold. Levy and Lis grabbed my arms, their hands were cold, too.

I swallowed while looking at Natsu. If he wasn't stop, I couldn't imagine what'll happen to the guy!

"Are you fine…" was Natsu's calm question to me.

I couldn't speack. I just nodded at him. I am so stunned, alright!

I turned to the guy who's made to sit on one of the cottages around. He's now conscious but still bloody. I looked at Natsu.

"Someone called the police…" the owner said.

Natsu nodded, "I'll face them…"

Natsu moved closer to me. I took a step back. I'm still so stunned. I can't believe he can do that.

He walked past me. His girlfriend greeted him. They talked to each other and Natsu grabbed the black towel in his back while looking at me. He came back to us.

"Put the towel on your body," he shoved it to me, "Both of you, get dressed."

I nodded and immediately did what he said. I am still unable to speak. Levy quickly left to look for Lis. I was about to follow her when Natsu stopped me.

"You're not talking…" was his nervous voice.

I quietly shook my head and cleared his throat, "Uhh… No… Are you fine?"

I actually don't know what to say. He nodded.

"Did I… Uhh… scare you?"

I instantly shook my head and quickly left him to go to Levy.


	6. Five

**Thank** **You**

I hurriedly wore my clothes and absentmindedly dried my hair using Natsu's towel.

"Mavis! I still can't get over the fact that Natsu started a fight! He just went and punched a guy! What did even happen to you, Lu?" Levy asked me.

"Do you even saw the guy's face, Lev? It's so bruised! Isn't Natsu going to be scolded? I heard that the police are on their way. Who called them?" Lisanna, this time.

I couldn't speak. I let the both of them talk and just continued on fixing my hair. In a distance, we can see the cottage where Natsu's friends are staying at.

The sun is about to set. It's fifteen minutes to six. Natsu and his friends are quietly talking to each other in the cottage. They're now calm but are still keeping an eye to the other group.

"I'm not sure. I think it's the other group… maybe because of fear!"

"What'll happen? Natsu will get jailed?" Lis asked curiously.

"No, he's still a minor. And I don't think that Gramps will even let that happen."

"So… what are we going to do here?" Lisanna asked in a worried tone.

"Lucy… Hey…"

Levy pulled my arm which woke me up. I turned my body to her intently and began to comb my wet hair.

"What? You've been quiet for quite a while now. Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded, "I'm fine…"

Levy's eyes remained in me. I also can't understand myself. Why I can't seem to find words and why my brain can't process anything.

I am shocked, until now. The way Natsu punched the other guy made me tremble. The way his skin turned red because he was so mad touched something in me. I don't know if I got scared, got too shocked, or something. All I know is that I couldn't say anything.

"What did the guy do to you? The other guy and I were just talking and when I looked at you, Natsu already punched him."

"I…"

I went back to what happened. The guy grabbed my arm when I tried to leave. I was about to escape when Natsu punched him. That's how it started. I did not even saw Natsu coming. He was just there.

"I was about to leave to go to Levy. The guy blocked me before I escaped and Natsu just…"

"We're gonna be scolded, for sure! I don't know if I should call Mum or Uncle Igneel. What do you think, Lu? What should I do?"

I felt like I was asked in an oral recitation and I didn't study a thing. My logic did not work fast. My eyes remained on Levy who's panicking until I heard Lisanna's whispers.

"It's the police…"

Lis and I both turned to the source of the voice. Indeed, the policemen in uniform came to Natsu. They were three. One of them went to the other group while the remaining two went to Natsu.

I saw Levy took a deep breath, as if shaking off her panic.

I didn't even think. I don't need much logic for this. Common sense would do. Another thing, it's Levy. She just couldn't decide because she's panicking, but she's way smarter than me. She can do this.

"Okay… I won't call. I'll let Natsu handle this. If this gets worse, I'll call," she started her monologue as if talking to herself, "I don't think Natsu will even keep this a secret. Natsu can deal with this…"

I bit my lip and turned to Natsu who's still talking to the authorities. We didn't get involved. I didn't even suggest getting involved. I am contented that we are watching them talk. I don't think Natsu would deny it. The way he told the owner of the halls that he'd face the authority, I don't think he'll sugarcoat anything.

Their talk lasted for about thirty minutes. The guy who Natsu punched left first to seek treatment at the hospital but before he left, the police made Natsu talk to him. They did, I just don't know how it go.

We walked to the cottage when the police were about to leave. My stomach got cold, it got colder when I saw Natsu walking towards us. I turned to Levy who's now looking at her cousin.

"What happened, Natsu? Uncle Ig would probably know this! We'll get scolded! Laxus!" was Levy's worried scream.

"Uncle Ig already knows, Lev. They want you to go home now. Have dinner at home, too."

"We're actually going to have dinner there," Levy said.

My eyes remained on Levy. In the corner of my eyes, I know that Natsu's looking at me intently. I took a deep breath and pretended to be busy with my bag.

"And then? Is Gramps furious? What about the other guy, Laxus? Didn't he file a case? Blotter?" Levy asked to Laxus who's now rolling his eyes.

"No, there's no need. I already talked to him." Levy turned his attention to Natsu who just spoke.

"Why did you even punch him?" was Levy's frustrated question.

"Quit it! Let's leave. I'm hungry already…" Natsu complained.

His friends just nodded. They stood up and went to get their things. I held my bag tightly and looked at Levy who's now calm and is observing what's happening.

Lisanna followed her brother in law while Levy pushed me to walk, too.

"Should I stay with you, guys? Lev?" I curiously asked while Levy just looked at me like I said something ridiculous.

I followed her. Natsu's guy friends trailed behind us. I immediately saw the public vehicles who are waiting for passengers when we got out. In fact, I can just go home and ride one of these but Natsu quickly opened the door of their pick up.

Lisanna went with Laxus who brought another car which is parked somewhere near. Levy followed them. I remained standing as I felt Natsu still at my side, ensuring that I'll get in. I didn't even look at him as I entered the car. It's still fresh to me. The way he punched the other guy, it was terrifying… intense… I don't know what to say to him.

As I went inside, I notice a mop of black hair seated in the front seat. It was when I realized that Gray Fullbuster is in the passenger seat. I immediately scooted to the side and gave room for Natsu who's now closing the door. Gray's voice echoed inside the van.

"I heard from Laxus. What were you even thinking, flamebrain?" he started, "Or do you even think? Mavis, the election is coming for fuck's sake!"

Natsu ignored him and just looked at me. My eyes remained on the road. "Uncle Ig is furious. He might even scold you in front of your friends," Gray continued.

"Why did you even beat him? Taking him away from Lucy is already enough. You don't have to pound his face 'till he's unconscious. He might die because of what you did, you dumbfuck."

I can still feel his gaze. I can feel his intense eyes burning me. Still, I refused to look at him.

"That's what he gets…" Natsu simply said.

I couldn't help but to look at him. Our gaze met, and I saw his eyes still burning with rage but slowly got replaced with something else when he saw me looking at him. I reverted my eyes and look at Gray who stared at Natsu like he had grown a second head. He face-palmed and slowly gave up but kept on muttering curses under his breath.

Both of them kept quiet during the whole ride. Then, I saw the familiar medieval feels of their house. Gray immediately got out, something about him and Natsu sharing the same air. Natsu followed by opening the door in his side. I saw him waiting for me, so I chose to get out on the other side. I don't really know what to say to him.

But now that I think about it, I realized that I should either say thank you or sorry to him, I'm just not sure what to pick.

"What happened, Laxus?" Igneel's voice greeted us. I saw him waiting at the staircase.

"Uncle…" Laxus greeted and bowed his head a bit. Natsu and Gray did, too. "Just like what I told you…"

The pick up which carries Natsu's friends came. They quickly went out and stared at the talk between Igneel and the boys.

"Didn't I tell you, Natsu! Control your temper! If he didn't decide to settle, what do you think'll happen? Thank Mavis that you're a minor!"

Levy and Lisanna walked closer and bowed their heads, I followed behind them and bowed my own, too. Natsu looked at his friends then his gaze went to me. I turned my eyes to Igneel.

Igneel Dragneel's forehead crumpled. Even when he's surely not that old, the wrinkles in his forehead are now evident. Maybe because of politics and family problems.

"Yes, Dad…"

"I hope this won't happen again!"

Igneel turned to me. He smiled and walked a notch higher, "I'm sorry, Lucy. I couldn't stop myself from scolding Natsu in front of you. Come on in! We prepared dinner…"

Natsu smirked at his friends and signaled them to come in. His girlfriend went to him. Natsu touched her back and let her come in first.

Lisanna and Levy casually came in. Well, they live here. I went here many times with my family because of meetings or formal occasions or even to study with Lis and Levy but this time, I feel like I don't belong in here.

I saw Natsu at the staircase, waiting. He asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Obviously! If you didn't cause a scene earlier, then we wouldn't be!" Lisanna's voice echoed inside the mansion.

I didn't talk. Lis already said it, anyway.

Natsu walked beside me while we enter the mansion. We were guided by the househelps towards the dining where a long dining table is set up.

Natsu's friends are rowdy. They're very loud and looked very excited about the foods in the table. Natsu went to his girlfriend and sat beside her. I can clearly see his girlfriend's foul mood. She looks concerned for Natsu. They both talked. I tore my eyes away at the scene and directed my attention to the foods in front.

"I'm starving…" Levy whispered while she began eating.

"You go, girl! You need it the most to grow!" Lisanna teased Levy's petite figure.

Levy just threw her a sharp look but laughed afterwards. I just gave them a small smile and started eating.

"You're quiet," Lis noticed, "What? Are you shocked? First time seeing Natsu brawl?"

Come to think of it. I knew Natsu for quiet a while. I even hear numerous rumours about him fighting someone, but it was the first time I saw it personally.

"Is he really like that? I mean… every time he fights with other boys?"

"That was the worst… as far as I know. Did you even see the other boy's face?" Levy said after swallowing her food.

I stared at my plate. My eyes looked up to Natsu who's now quiet and looks like he lost appetite unlike his friends who are laughing and happily eating.

When I sense his coming look, I immediately drank my water and averted my eyes to other things.

As promised, it was eight when he joined their driver in taking me home. He took the front seat after opening the door for me to get in.

Both Levy and Lis said their goodbye to me before we left. When the car started to move, the silence became more defined.

"Is your father mad, Natsu?" Macao, their driver, asked.

"Not really. He let it slide…"

"It's a good thing you were stopped, then. What did even happen? His parents might barge into your father's office, boy."

"He agreed to settled. He's the one at fault, anyway, and he recognized it." Macao went silent after Natsu responded. The silence lasted for a while before Natsu decided to break it, "You're quiet…"

He's not looking at me, but I am sure he's talking to me. I just did not want to let him know that I'm aware I've been too silent for the past hours.

He turned to me, his eyebrow's raised.

"Huh?"

"Why are you so silent?" was his quick response.

"What should I say?"

He returned looking at the road. His face before he looked away was unreadable. My eyes remained at his back.

"What did that boy tell you?" he asked.

"He just wants to talk to me. That's all."

"Why does it seem like he's pulling you? He forced you?" he still can't look at me.

"I told him we'll talk later so I tried to escape."

His head immediately took a 90-degree turn. He frowned, eyes angry.

"Why didn't you say no?"

"He'd only get pissed. I'd rather –"

"You didn't say no because you don't want him to get pissed? Luce? Really?"

My Values Education subject taught me that rejecting him will save me. But in truth, delaying the rejection, in real life, saves you. Real talk.

"I want to delay his reaction, that's all. If I immediately said no, Natsu, he'll just get mad and would force me. If I give him assurance, he'll give me time and then I'll use that time to escape. That's my idea…"

Natsu laughed. It was sarcastic. I couldn't smile.

"You don't need to give him assurance for your time. I was there. I was watching you. You should have thought of that."

"Wow!" my eyes widened, "At that moment, you think I can still think of that? You were busy and… what if you weren't there, right? I did what I could because I don't really think anyone can save me. I need to save my self," I slightly laughed, "Besides, it's not life threatening. I can handle that…"

"Were you harassed?" he asked in a harsh tone.

My lips parted. I couldn't find the right word. I blinked repeatedly. I can clearly see the anger in his eyes.

The car stopped in front of our house. Instead of engaging in a heated look with Natsu, I turned my eyes to our eyes. Mum and Dad probably don't know what happened.

"He deserved what I did…" he said with finality.

He detangled his seatbelts. I couldn't speak. The image of him punching the other guy came back to me.

Natsu went out of the car and opened the door for me. I grabbed my bag and got out, too.

"Give me your bag, I'll go with you. I'll explain what happened." He said while reaching out.

I jerked my bag away from him, "No," while scooting away from him.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw his stoned form beside the car's door. The shock because of my sudden move was etched in his face.

I fixed my bag in my shoulder, "I can manage."

I turned my back on him.

"Thank you for earlier…"

He followed me and just like what he said, he explained what happened to my parents. Mum and Dad were not contented with his explanation, so they questioned me when he left.

"Who is that student?" Dad asked as soon as Natsu left.

"Yes, who is it so we can report him to –"

"If you do that, the issue will get bigger. The issue of Natsu beating the guy will just get bigger, too. I'm fine, Mum…" I said in a defeated tone.


	7. Six

**Come What May**

I was reading a book in the library. Both Lisanna and Levy are in the bookshelves, finding a particular Fyodor Dostoyevsky's book.

I raised my eyes from the book to look at the students who are entering the library for a moment but quickly returned on the book I'm reading.

"It's Natsu Dragneel, right?" I heard someone gasp.

My eyes went to the door again and saw Natsu making his way inside the library. He's looking straight at my table. He knows where I usually sit here. Does he need something? Chemistry, perhaps?

"Do you know that he and Sherry broke up?"

I turned to the girls gossiping seats away from me. In their assumption that I looked at them because I'm annoyed with their noise, they shut up and went back to reading.

He broke up with his recent girlfriend?

Today is Monday, two days have passed since the incident at the falls. My eyes remained on the book in my hands.

"Lucy…" Natsu greeted while seating on the chair in front of me.

I briefly glanced at him, "Levy and Lis are in the bookshelves…"

His eyebrows wrinkled, "So?"

I put the book down. Our eyes met. It's still there. I can still feel it. The way his eyes looked at me intensely. I can still remember how he punched the guy in the falls.

From what I've heard, the guy came to school. He didn't make what happened a big deal because he knows that he's at fault. My other friends and classmates even asked me if I am okay. I'm fine, though. Although, I was harassed. I realized that harassment lies at the feeling of the person. If you felt you're harassed, if you felt your rights were disrespected, then you were harassed.

I cleared my throat and blinked repeatedly.

"I just informed you. I thought you were looking for them…" I said and reverted my eyes to the book again.

He slanted his head. The way he looks at me makes me feel that his whole attention is on me. His sterling earring twinkled. I can't help but look at him again. I organized my books which are scattered in the table.

"I'll just go to Lev. I don't know what's taking them so long –"

He didn't let me finish, "Are you avoiding me?"

His lips are stretched into a smile but there's no humour in it. In my instant reaction of disagreement, I understood that there's really something. I am, indeed, avoiding him. I am guilty. His accusation is true. Nevertheless, I'll deny it.

Because… why would I avoid him?

"No, I'm not."

I stood up to get all the books. He also stood up to block me.

"Ever since Friday, I can feel your avoidance, Luce. What's wrong? What did I do?" he slowly shook his head with his bitter smile.

I looked at him intently. He's right. I've been acting weird lately. I don't get why I but I'm really uneasy and uncomfortable when he's around. Especially when I remember how he punched the guy. Something about it. I don't know. The word for it isn't in the dictionary yet.

"Nothing's wrong…" I also shook my head in disagreement and sat down.

There's no reason to leave him. I don't really need to find Lisanna and Levy. I'm fine here. I just wanted to leave because Natsu's here.

He's still standing but his lowered head is directed at me. His eyes, full of questions, bore into me, and if I'm not mistaken, there's anger in it. He's only suppressing it for some reason.

"I think it started when I fought in the falls. What's the problem with it?"

Really? Are we talking about this?

"Nothing. I said thank you for being there… There's no problem."

"Then why are you acting strange… Like…" he shook his head and took a seat, "You're angry because I punched that boy? What? You like him?"

"What? No!"

"Then… You're angry because…" he pouted, "I punched someone?"

My eyes remained on him. His gaze was still on me, too. His lips pouted like he's still going to say something.

"No… Natsu… I was just…" I stopped, I need to name it. He wants an answer and how would I say something that I don't understand, too. "Shocked…"

"Shocked about what?" like he's thirsty for answers.

"About what you did. I think that was the first time I saw you mad like that. Maybe…" I slowly nodded, "I was shocked that you punched someone."

"That's why you're avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

He laughed, "Come on… I know you…"

"If I'm really avoiding you, I would no longer be here. I'd go now –"

"You almost did. If I did not stop you, you would've left me…"

I cleared my throat. Fine. I give up. I was really avoiding him, earlier! That's not the case now!

I laughed, "It's all in your mind. So, what brings you here? Is it your Library Period?" I asked.

"No…"

"You cut classes, then?" my eyebrow raised.

"I did not… I just went to the bathroom and went here after. I know it's your Lib Period…"

My eyes squinted, "So you're here for something?"

He stood up and nodded. "Need help with assignment?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I'm done. I'll go back to class."

I was about to nod but his fingers touched my book to look at what I'm reading earlier. He also looked at the cover page. I immediately jerked the book away from him. He raised his eyebrow.

"Love novels, huh?"

"It's my free time. I'm done with my homeworks!" my cheeks heated.

He looks so amused, I don't even know why. I also can't understand why I feel so embarrassed. This is plain stupid! What the hell is wrong with love novels?

Is is because I know he did not expect me to read this kind of books? I know how I look in his eyes; a nerd who's bitter about love. That's why he looks so amused that he saw me reading this kind of novels.

"I'll leave now. Let's go home together, aye?" he said between chuckles.

"Okay…"

"You're blushing…" He chuckled again.

I rolled my eyes again and shooed him away. I went back to reading. After I went back to a sentence for more than five times, I gave up. My brain couldn't digest words!

I can't remember the exact time his preference changed but… ever since he broke up with Sherry, he didn't involve himself in a relationship anymore.

I heard some rumours from Levy about his flings. He has quite many, actually, ranging from batchmates to freshmen. But no one confirmed about someone being his actual girlfriend.

"Groh, Bacchus; Alberona, Cana…"

Mix of cheers and teases was heard in the entire auditorium.

I shook my head. We're not seated inside the hall while waiting for the pairings of Grade 11 and Grade 12 students. This'll be my first time joining the prom. Mum prepared for this. I already have a gown. Her designer friend made it for me. Well, Mum used to be a model, so she has many connections.

Every one was screaming while the teachers announce the pairings.

"Rusty, our plan, alright?" Lisanna repeated for the umpteenth time while tears in her eyes, "After the dance, go with me. I don't want to be with my partner, whoever that may be. I want to be with you…"

Oh, Mavis… She has a new boyfriend. They've been on for a month and three days to be exact. In fairness, it took her years before she finally moved on from Bickslow.

"Yes, I don't want anybody else, too. I also want to be with you…" Rusty Rose said.

I don't even know if I should roll my eyes or laugh at them. Well, I'll just let them be. I think he's better than Bickslow anyway.

"Akatsuki, Ren; Blendy, Sherry…"

Every one screamed, again. My head turned to the back where the scream was the loudest. I laughed and shook my head again.

"Hi, Lucy…" Hibiki, one of my classmates, greeted.

Levy and I instantly exchanged looks. Hibiki took a seat in front of us. He has been my classmate for a long time now but this school year, our interactions are growing in numbers because of group activities and the likes. Levy even thinks that he's interested in me but I payed no attention to that thought. We just interact for school works.

"Seith, Bickslow; Strauss, Lisanna…"

My eyes widened. There're no screams or teasing this time. It was so silent that I can hear Lisanna's heavy breathing.

"Rust…"

Lisanna turned to me. I couldn't describe her expression, but she stood up, nonetheless. We cannot do anything. Our teacher's rules are absolute. The hell they care about pasts and awkwardness?

"You can do it, Lisanna!" Rusty started, "There's nothing anymore, right?"

Bickslow already stood up and was just waiting for Lis. I watched Lisanna to walk to her ex-boyfriend. I cannot believe it. Never in my wildest thoughts did I ever think this would happen.

"Dragneel, Natsu; Heartfilia, Lucy…"

I stood up. We're partners! The boys at the back screamed so loud. Some even whistled. I heard groans from both girls and boys.

"Damn it! She's supposed to be mine!"

My eyes wandered at the back one. The girls are silent but they're looking at me like I did something wrong. I just looked at them. That's all they can do, anyway. They cannot do anything but to look.

I glanced at Natsu who's now waiting in the opposite end. He's smirking while his friends were teasing him so much. I stared at him intently. At least I don't have to deal with a stranger.

"Timing, right?" Natsu said while matching my pace.

"Yeah. It's a good thing, really. At least I know my partner in my first prom."

We waited until every single student was called. After the pairings, printed lyrics were given for us to memorize for the community singing. The practice for cotillion would be tomorrow. I can't say that I'm excited. I'm not even sure if Natsu can dance.

Lis keeps on looking at me during the practice. Bickslow and her aren't even talking while Levy was paired with a fourth year which I actually think as a good thing. She's a shy type. I guess she needs to deal with other people, too.

"Lucy…" Hibiki called me.

I glanced at Lisanna first before looking at him. I saw him beside us.

"Oh, it's you…"

"Are you fine?" he asked while smiling.

He's cute, I admit it. He's also one of the tops in our classes. He's not the sporty type or the bulky type but I guess he'd pass for a basketball player. But the thing is, it doesn't look like he's interested in sports. He'd rather read books, I heard.

"Yup, I'm fine…" I said, "What about you?"

I looked at his partner who's a fourth year student, Hibiki smiled.

"After this, is your Dad going to fetch you?"

Dad has been fetching me these days. If he's not available, and Natsu's done with his activities, he takes me home using their car.

"I'll just commute…" I answered.

"Let's commute together, alright?"

"Huh?" I heard Natsu's voice.

I pouted, "There's no need. Levy and I would still research later."

"I'll wait for you. Is it okay?"

This is not the first time I heard that. It was always like that, right? Only that if I agreed, he'd hope for me when there is nothing to hope for. I don't like that. I don't want to give false hopes. If I let you hope, it is because I'm thinking there's a possibility. In this case, there's none.

"There's no need, Hibiki. Levy and I are going to be fine."

"There's no need, she said!" Natsu echoed like a second voice.

Hibiki glanced at him because of his unwanted comment. This brute keeps on butting in.

I moved closer to Hibiki. I can clearly see the confusion in his eyes.

"Luce!" Natsu shouted, now irritated.

I signaled him to wait. I don't want him butting in. he's not even involved in this conversation but he kept on making comments.

"Hibiki…" my voice was low, "It's okay. You don't need to wait for me. I don't want to be a bother to anyone."

"You're not a bother to me, Lucy…" he said in a low voice.

Our eyes met. Now that it's down to this, I feel a little sad.

"You know… It's fine…" he continued.

"No, Hibiki. I'm fine… You know…" I raised my eyebrow, "I mean… really. I'm going to be fine. I don't need you to wait for me. I'm fine…"

Hibiki's jaw clenched. In the end, he sighed. He's truly smart. He knows what I mean. I smiled.

"Maybe some other time, when we're in an outing, for example. But this? Everyday routine? No… I can manage." I smiled again.

He smiled back. This is not the first time I did this. This was just the hardest because Hibiki is a nice guy, not some usual asshole…

"Okay, Lucy…"

I turned my back on him and the first thing I saw was Natsu who's eyes are throwing daggers at us. I went back to his side and looked at Lisanna who can't even glance at her partner.

"What did you talk about? Did you say yes? I'm supposed to take you home!" he complained, "Did you reject him?"

"I said no…" while still staring at Lisanna.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw Natsu's eyes moved to Hibiki's spot.

"He left. What did you say?"

I turned to where Hibiki was supposed to be and saw an empty space. This is hard. They don't usually walk out.

"I told him I'm fine. I guess he's smart enough to understand what I mean…"

"What you mean…" he paused as if he realized something, "Is he courting you?!"

I shook my head, "I avoided it because I don't want to progress to courtship…" I looked at Natsu.

I saw him stunned. I scoffed at him. He's surely pissing me off.

"Stop it… I'm not like you who play with people…"

He said nothing. He turned to the stage where the professors are. He didn't say anything. I stared at him Weird.

"Natsu…" I called.

He took a deep breath and turned to me. I couldn't read his expression.

"So that's what you do to the guys who want to court you, huh?"

I grinned. He's very serious. It's not always like that, though.

"I'll take you home after this…"

"Levy and I still have research –"

"I'll wait…"

I cleared my throat. This sounds familiar. Hibiki's lines. Only that Natsu delivered it this time, and with his serious face.

"Are you kidding me? You'd be happier with your friends, Natsu… Besides, Jellal will fetch Levy and our research would probably take time."

"And I'm no exception?"

My forehead crumpled. Our eyes stared at each other.

"Lucy!" Lisanna called that got my attention.

She secretly pointed Bickslow and grimaced. I laughed and glanced at Natsu. He's waiting for me to answer him. I didn't.

"Okay… Same time tomorrow, we are all going to assemble here for the first practice of the JS Promenade…" the Student Council President announced, "You are all dismissed."

Lisanna immediately pulled me away. I just went with her. We both looked for Levy and we went to the library.

As usual, Lisanna's a dead weight. Rusty's also our groupmate so they're double dead weight. Levy and I looked for related literature for our short research.

We spent almost thirty minutes on books while copying the citations. Lisanna and Rusty are on the other table, flirting.

"What related lit are you looking for? I can help…"

I almost jumped when I felt his breath on my right ear. His hair is touching my neck is his chin rests on my right shoulder.

"Oh, my Mavis, Natsu!" I squealed.

His face is now very close to mine while his arm rests on my back. I rolled my eyes on him because of irritation but his eyes remained on me.

"What is it again?" he said in a smooth voice. No one heard it, even Levy who's in front me.

"Don't startle me like that!" I said after catching my composure.

His jaw clenched before smiling. His smile is wicked. I can't help but marvel on it. He tilted his head.

As if it's possible, he moved closer. I'm not used to this kind of closeness. My privacy bubble is so big.

"That's probably the first time you said my name without irritation."

I looked away. My attention is now directed at the books. I touched the page that I'm reading and ran my fingers at its corner. His body remained on my back while his face is still ridiculously close.

I slowly turned my head towards him. Our faces are now just inches apart. He's biting his lips while smiling. His neck 'till his ears were red.

"You're blushing…" I said.

His eyes were clouded as he stared back at me. His eyes were roaming around my face; from my nose, cheeks, forehead, and lips…

Then, he licked his lower lip.

"I don't care anymore… Come what may…" he said while looking at the books, "What is it that you need, Luce? I'll help you find it…"

He's smiling while staring at the books. I closed my eyes slowly for a while. Please… no.


	8. Seven

**Someday**

The cotillion lasted for two minutes. The steps were kept simple for it to be easy for those who couldn't dance.

"Hold hands now!"

This was our last practice, but many students are still not comfortable. They won't hold hands immediately when they should even before the music starts playing.

"Lis!" I scolded her.

For instance, Lisanna won't hold Bickslow's hands. Anyway, I understand. Everyone would. But not the teachers because they know nothing about their past.

I rested my hand to Natsu's. His palms are rough. I was careful in putting weight on it because I don't want him to carry my hand's weight.

Lisanna grimaced at me and held hands with Bickslow. Natsu put his other hand to my waist. That made me turn to him. His attention is all on me.

The music started playing so we went with our practice. I would just giggle every time I get a step wrong. Natsu won't even smile because of it. He's so serious every time we practice. All this time I though he'd cut class at times like this.

In the climax of the song, we're supposed to switch partners. I smiled at the senior who's now dancing with me. I glanced at Lis who looks happy with the sudden separation from Bickslow. My eyes also found Natsu who's now dancing with another girlbut his eyes remained on me. I smiled at him and continued dancing.

We switched partners again and I am now matched with a different boy. I continued dancing. I would just laugh and giggle every time I get a step wrong. That's a tendency when you constantly repeat it… You'll get so used to it that you'll get even the simplest thing wrong.

In the end, I returned to Natsu. I danced around him and we took a bow. The dance was repeated before we were finally dismissed.

"Do you already have something to wear?" I asked him as we leave the auditorium.

"Yup."

"Match your tie's colour with my dress."

He quickly nodded.

"Lucy!" Lisanna called me and instantly walked towards us.

She pulled me away from Natsu. She has been like this every time our practice ends. Like she's running away from something. Something named Bickslow.

"I quit!" she said.

"What? Tomorrow's the actual! You just have to deal with him for one last time!"

She shook her head, I don't know what's her problem. Rusty and Levy came. Lis immediately enveloped Rusty for a hug.

"Let's go home? I wanna check if my dress would still fit me for tomorrow." Levy shook her head, "Jellal and Erza are fetching me today. I'll go home with them."

"Then, I'll just take Luce home…" Natsu said to his cousin.

"Natsu! Wait for me! Rusty and I just need to talk about something" Lisanna shouted while walking away.

I crashed out the possibility of a free ride. Lisanna won't go home yet so Natsu will have to stay here.

"There's no need, Natsu. I'll just commute…" I said, "Lev…"

Levy nodded.

"Macao will just return here for Lisanna…" Natsu said.

I gasp. Taking me home is not his obligation. I mean, the answer is simple. He should just wait for Lisanna. He should sacrifice even his time. He has been taking me home for many times now when Dad couldn't get me. And that's when Levy and Lis would go home. But now that there's a reason for him to wait, why couldn't he?

"No, it's fine. It's a waste of gas, anyway." I shrugged.

"Luce, stop. Your house is just near. It's not a waste. I'm taking you home," he insisted.

I looked at him intently. I want to argue with him but didn't question his anymore. I don't want to prolong this conversation. His eyes remained me as if waiting for my refusal which didn't come.

"We'll just return for Levy?"

"For Lisanna, Macao. Erza will fetch Levy…"

"Her classes aren't over?"

I entered the car after Natsu opened the door for me. I'm just listening as Natsu and Macao talk.

"She's still doing something…"

Natsu glanced at me. I just looked at him blankly. I can't help but notice how his longer-than-usual hair suits him. Still spiked, but it looks so good on him, really…

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"You're quiet again…" he turned to the road.

Even without Lisanna and Levy here, I can almost feel them elbowing me. They usually do that every time they notice something with the way Natsu treats me. I rolled my eyes. I'm not blind, I can sense it. I don't need a dictionary to name what he's doing.

It's just that…

Natsu is a known playboy. He has many girls, flings… This is just one of his moves. Maybe he's trying to see if I can ride with him.

"I'm not…" I responded.

He turned to me again, our eyes met, "Would you rather commute? You don't want me taking you home?"

I don't understand how he always know what I'm thinking. I would get silent everytime I can feel him making moves on me. Flirting. That's the right word. Subtle, but I can sense it. I don't want to assume but I don't want to ignore it either. Anyway, I can't really ignore it.

"No… I'm fine here…"

"Why'd you always go silent everytime I insist?" this time, he didn't look at me.

"Uhh, I'm not silent. It's just that… you can wait for Lis instead. I mean, I can just commute."

"Well, Luce… You don't have to. I can also take you home. Another thing, I want to ask for your parents' permission for tomorrow night…"

When I told him that it's no longer needed, he just said, "It's just a little gesture. It's nothing…"

I shrugged and didn't look at Natsu anymore. Maybe he's just like this. Well, I would lose nothing if ever I agreed. It's even convenient for me.

He asked my Dad if he can pick me up. There's no need for that, actually. Natsu was just so formal… and for JS Prom, huh.

Dad let him. He trusts Natsu so much just like he trusts Levy and Lis. We've been friends for many years now, though.

In the prom day, Mum asked my mentor during pageants to do my make-up. She wants me to win the Prom Queen in my first JS Prom.

My red ball gown glistened as I turned around.The intricate designs of crystals on the laces looked stunning. My gown looks headturner. Mum really wanted me to hog all the attention.

"Lucy-nee, Natsu-nii is already in the living room…" Sting said as his head peaks on the door of my room."

I nodded at him and prepared to come down. Sting was right, I quickly saw Natsu in our living room. He's sitting in front of Dad. His eyes were glued to me. I winked at him.

"I'm counting on you, Natsu. I'm don't really agree with getting involved in a relationship while studying. Are you sure she doesn't have any suitors? Or boyfriend?" Dad jokingly said.

I scoffed at him, "Dad!"

Heat slowly crept to my cheeks. Really? What are these two talking about? I turned to Natsu, his eyes are still glued to me.

"Natsu…"

"No! Uh… I mean, there's no one, Uncle." Natsu said while turning to Dad.

I laughed and bit my lip. Natsu gaze returned to me. My smile slowly faded.

His eyes are serious. I am not sure what I'm seeing but I can sense something strange… like loneliness… sorrow. It just got buried when the corner of his lips rose.

"Let's go?" I nodded. He turned to Dad to bid good bye.

Mum was so busy when she accompanied us outside the gate. She told me many reminders about when I should retouch, about how I'll wave when I will receive my title (yes, she assumed I'd win), and how I shouldn't forget to thank the School Principals, teachers, and sponsors. Seriously?

I was silent during the whole ride. Natsu sat in the back seat beside me. He's also quiet. It's nerve wreaking.

Photoshoots of our schoolmates greeted us when we got in front of our school. Natsu and I went out at the same time. I feel like it's just us who arrived together as partners.

"Lucy!" Levy squealed when she saw me.

She's wearing a black turtle neck gown. I smiled at her. Her short blue hair is curled and in a half pony tail.

"You look dashing, Lucy," a baritone voice greeted. There, I saw Jellal approaching us, with Erza by his side.

I felt Natsu tensed up, "We just dropped Levy here. We can't gatecrash," Erza giggled.

"It's good to see you, Jellal… Erza!" I greeted them. Natsu's hand is still in my waist. I saw Erza's stares at it. She smiled at me when I saw her staring. I blushed.

"Where's Lisanna?" I asked.

"Not yet here, uhh, I also haven't seen Rusty, yet. Should we just go in and just text her?" Levy suggested.

I nodded and looked at Natsu. Levy continued to chat with her brother and his wife.

I saw Natsu's friends nearby. He went with them for a while but when he saw that we're about to go in, he went back to my side.

"You can go with your friends, Natsu. We can just meet in our table…" I said.

He shook his head, "We'll meet each other inside so it's fine."

I ignored that. Levy and I continued on calling Lisanna who's not answering. Is she going to come?

If she isn't, I'd say she still has something going on for Bickslow. I hope not, I really think he's an asshole… until now.

Our auditorium transformed to an elegant party hall with dark blue curtains surrounding the whole venue and red curtains on the stage.

"Wow! The lights, huh?" Levy said when we passed a disco ball in the middle. I laughed.

I appreciate how the school made an effort for this event. I was about to pull out a chair for myself when Natsu beat me to it. When I turned to him, I saw him looking at me intently. His sterling earring reflected the lights from the disco ball.

I cleared my throat and slowly sat down. He fixed the chair before taking a seat beside me.

"Text me if you contacted Lis, Lu. I'll now go to my lane…"

I nodded and waved at Levy. Her partner fetched her.

"Where is Lisanna? I thought she'll come with us?" I asked.

"She went to their house. Elfman was supposed to drive her here."

We looked at each other. All his attention is directed on me like there's no other people in here. I glanced at my phone and he did, too.

I texted Lis, "Prom's starting, where are you?"

I tried calling her. Natsu's just staring at me as I placed my phone to my ear. He's playing with his lower lip while looking at me absentmindedly. I made a face.

Lisanna's not answering! I texted her again, "I'm worried! Where are you! I won't judge you if you tell me now that you're not coming."

After sending that text, I tried calling again. This time, after five rings, she answered.

"Hello…" in a low voice.

"What? Are you coming?"

"I'll come after the cotillion…" she said.

"What?"

"It's just during the entrance, right?"

True enough, she didn't show during the student's entrance. Bickslow kept on glancing at me. Maybe he's contemplating whether to ask me because he knows that I don't like him.

"Where's Lisanna, Natsu?" he asked Natsu who's beside me.

Natsu shrugged. Bickslow turned to me, still couldn't ask. I won't answer him, though. Why does he even need to conduct a research? You can find the answer all by yourself. Text or call her, find a way, stupid!

Natsu's wide back blocked my staring contest with Bickslow.

"It's starting," Natsu said.

"Lucy…" Bickslow started.

"She also doesn't know. I already told you what the two of us know. No need to ask her…"

I was about to hold Natsu's arm but I stopped myself. Something about touching him…

Bickslow walked out after what Natsu said. Natsu turned to me, eyes full or seriousness. He's protective of Fairy Tail members, huh?

"He won't join the cotillion 'cause he doesn't have a partner…"

"Yeah…" Natsu turned his entire body to me, "I really hate it when some other guy talks to you…" he averted his eyes.

My eyes slightly widened. I know what I'm supposed to react but I'm not sure if showing it would be a good idea. When he looked at me again, his seriousness just intensified.

The music started, signaling the start of the cotillion. He was the one who grabbed my hands, this time. He also put his right hand to my waist. Before I can even react, we're dancing already.

Unlike the practices, I'm no longer smiling this time. I got very shocked because of what he said earlier. No… not shocked… something… I can't name it.

"Please, smile…" he said while we're dancing.

He bit his lips.

"Please, don't be silent tonight… Please, don't feel uncomfortable…" he continued.

Before I got to speak, we already switched partners. I released the breath I didn't even realized I was holding.

He was already smiling when I came back to him.

"You won't be the prom queen if you'll continue being like that, Luce…"

The corner of my lips rose.

We both bowed after the songs. I turned to him after that.

"Are you gonna be prom king?" I raised my eyebrow.

His eyes widened. He laughed.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"I'm just asking…" I joked.

"Not my thing at all but… if you're gonna be prom queen, I should be your king…"

My chest felt heavy because of a reason I can't understand. I don't also know why I thought about how it is okay to lose during that moment… as long as we're together.

Dinner came. Lisanna showed after the cotillion just like what she said. Because Bickslow is nowhere to be found, Rusty took his seat. She even asked me through looks about his whereabouts but I just shrugged. The hell I know about him?

We did the rituals for the prom. Community singing, class predictions, turn over, and many more. I got called in the turnover of Campus Crush. Natsu got the Campus Heartthrob. He was even annoyed because he wanted to get the Campus Varsity but he has no chance since his plays are aggressive.

Dancing was the last part. Natsu went to his friends when the room darkened. The three of us are laughing especially when someone asked Levy for a dance! A top senior student asked her.

Rusty and Lis sat beside me while no one dares asking for my hand.

"Where's Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

My eyes wandered around the whole auditorium. I couldn't find him.

A classmate of mine presented his hand in front of me. His friends are cheering behind him and he's blushing so bad in front of me. I'm most of the time reserved but I am not rue… especially to my classmates.

I laughed and accepted his hand. Anyway, this event is for building and nurturing friendships, not necessarily love life, like how every girl sees it. It's socialization. It's how you present yourself with other people.

The song was jolly so our movements aren't stiff. He was game so it wasn't awkward.

"Eve, who's your partner?" I asked.

"It's Chelia."

I frowned, I don't know here.

Lis bumped into me as we danced. We even took pictures.

Our other classmates went to our spot and we started dancing. My previous partner was replaced by a schoolmate. We know each other so it was fine with me.

I spent the whole hour dancing with different partners. It was fun! Especially if we're dancing as a group. It was too funny! The boys invented weird dance steps and we all followed it. My stomach hurts from laughing.

Until the song became mellow, some were tired of dancing so they took their seats. Lisanna and Rusty doesn't want to stop so they danced the love songs.

I spent the next thirty minutes dancing with different partners, again. But the love song dances were boring. Or am I just tired? I turned to the chairs.

"I'll just sit, Hibiki. My feet hurt…" I said.

Hibiki just nodded and let me leave.

I sat. My eyes roamed around the venue again. Everyone on the dancefloor is now serious. Maybe that's because the songs aren't for partying anymore.

I took a deep breath. The chair beside me moved and when I turned to it, I saw Natsu. He's looking at me.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

I looked at the spot where I thought I saw him earlier. Maybe dancing with girls or what. We just didn't meet on the dancefloor because we're not on the same crowd of people.

"I was on the table across ours…"

Oh… with his friends?

I'm silent. He is, too. Even with the music, the atmosphere is slowly turning awkward.

I almost jumped when he held my hand. I looked at him and saw him staring at my hand.

"Huh?"

His eyes went up to me. He said nothing. He just placed my hand on top of his.

I got cold. My heartbeats went faster and louder. I couldn't even swallow. I want to ask him what he meant by that… even when I knew it inside. I just know. I just really know. By the way his eyes look at me, they were like begging me for something. My chest hurts.

He bit his lower lip.

"I don't know what to say…" he shook his heads.

I laughed to ease the tension.

He's now holding my hand. He, then, squeezed it. I slowly closed my eyes.

"All I ever want to do tonight is really dance with you…"

"We already danced…"

"But that's because we were ordered to…" his eyes were clouded, "If we weren't… if I just asked you… would you dance with me?"

I kept silent.

I bit my lip and nodded. He immediately stood up and slowly walked to the center where everyone's dancing. My lips parted when our eyes met.

He chuckled, voice hoarse. My forehead crumpled. I don't even know how to calm myself.

I am dancing with him. He's staring at me like there's something special about me.

"How many did you dance with?" he asked

"I didn't count," my voice quivered.

He smiled, "Twenty-four…"

"Huh?"

"I counted…"

I grimaced. "You were probably too busy dancing! Impossible…"

"I can name everyone of them if you want to…" he laughed.

I just stared at him. Did he really count all of them?

His smile faded and put my hands down. He stopped dancing so I did, too. He fisted something in his slacks and the pendant bounced in front of me.

It's a cross pendant. It's a twin of his necklace.

Natsu bit his lips at put the necklace on my neck.

"What is this for?" I asked, very shocked.

"February 10, 20X1, I danced with the most beautiful girl I've ever known…"

He touched my neck. He smiled. I couldn't speak.

"I… I don't want to be silent… But I don't really know what to say, Natsu…"

He licked his lips.

"Luce…"

He smiled. He touched my chin.

"Someday…" he calmly said.


	9. Eight

**Possessive**

Mum is really good at assuming. I became the Prom Queen while Natsu's the Prom King.

It was quite entertaining, I didn't expect it. Based on the seniors, the Prom King title is usually given to diligent and role model students. This was the first time it was given to a bad boy.

It was ten when Natsu, Levy, and Lisanna took me home. We were quiet during the whole ride. I can't even tell the both of them about the necklace thing. I felt like I'd betray Natsu if I did that.

"Thank you so much, Natsu… Did the party go well? I heard you and Lucy won the Prom titles?"

Mum laughed. Natsu chuckled, too. I felt cold, so I went inside. Natsu turned to me, "We did, Auntie."

"Oh, thank Mavis, you did! Lucy really prepared for this…"

Natsu's eyes remained on me for a little while before bidding good bye.

"We'll go ahead, Aunt Layla, Uncle... It's getting late and Luce's tired…"

"Thank you so much, Natsu…" Dad said.

"No problem, Uncle…"

I stepped backwards. He looked at me one last time before leaving.

That same night, I couldn't sleep. Even though I'm tired to the bones, my thoughts didn't let me sleep a wink.

I touched the cross necklace that he gave me. It's a twin of his own. It's thin and is just a simple gold stick, no designs other than that.

The scenes from the Prom played on my mind repeatedly. Our dance, as well as how he counted my dancing partners before him. All those…

What is this all about?

Is this how he makes his moves? To his girls? Or exes? Does he really give them some sort of remembrance? Am I just like them? Does he think that I'm a one-month girl?

Or am I just assuming too much? We were friends for many years now and I know that he's aware that everything will change the moment he crossed our boundaries.

What about me? How do I really feel about this?

Do I really need to think about it?

If this is the case, should something happen?

If these are all true, should something happen… now?

What's meant to happen will happen, anyway. If something is true, it would happen, whether it is now or tomorrow. Not because of destiny but because you made it happen.

"Accountancy, Lucy… Right?" Mum asked the morning after Prom while we're having breakfast.

That's the only thing in Mum's mind. I'm turning Grade 12 now and they're already planning for my course in college. I don't mind. I'm fine with anything. I mean, I don't prefer anything other than writing which can be done while I'm studying other courses. It will be either all about Math or Science. Accountancy is fine.

"Yup…"

"What course will Natsu take?" Dad asked.

"Hmm, Business Administration or Agri Business, for sure…"

"Mum, I'm hanging out with Rogue, Orga, and Yukino…" inserted my now fresh and dressed brother, Sting.

I grimaced at him, "I can see you and Yukino ending up with each other," I joked.

"Tss. Not my type…" he said then extended his hand to steal a chicken in my plate.

I slapped his right arm which made him run away from me.

"These two… Stop it! You're like kids!"

Rushing is not needed. Everything will fall into place one day. I'm fine with whatever's happening now. Most people who takes things fast ends up tripping. If we would just all come down and let things reveal themselves, then there will be no wounds…

"Thank Mavis and Natsu's graduating…" Levy sighed.

The seniors are in the covered court, preparing for the practice for graduation. I bet Natsu's there, too. We haven't seen each other after the prom. Now that I feel that we're near, I feel light.

"He's not really flunking, is he? Just hard headed but, well…" I shrugged, "Attendance is a part of the grade."

We sat in the bench in front of the field. The heat became bearable because of the tree's shade in our area. I can hear the sounds of the marching song for graduation.

Lisanna crossed her arms and stared at the fields. She's standing like she's looming over her own paradise.

"What are you staring at?" Levy asked.

Lisanna turned to us. Something's off. I can't lay a finger on it, though.

"Where's Rusty?" I asked.

Lis shook her head and sat between Levy and me. Seriously? What kind of reaction is that?

"I don't know."

"What?"

I was shocked because of her answer. I mean, this is my least expected answer.

"You two fought?" asked Levy.

Lisanna didn't answer. Unlike before… she doesn't make this matter a big deal, unlike how she handled her relationship with Bickslow. Anyway, people change. She matured.

"I don't want to talk about it…" she said.

"Wow… That's new…" I smirked.

"Hi!" I almost jumped at the voice.

Behind the bench we're sitting at stands Natsu. Behind him are some of his friends and teammates. Lisanna slightly coughed.

"Oh, Natsu! You're not joining the practice?" Levy asked.

I don't know what to say. His eyes remained on his cousin.

"Boring. I'm getting sleepy, so we left…"

Natsu looked at me. He smiled. I smiled back. I calmed myself. Oh… it's fine.

"You three? Why are you here?"

"It's our free time. Ma'am Aquarius required our project as our exam, "Lis paused, "We're already done so we're hanging out here."

"Where are you going now that you cut classes?" I suddenly asked.

I can clearly see the playful smile in Natsu's lips.

"Well, we're going to plan for the basketball tournament in the City. We're going to join…"

I nodded.

"Basketball my foot. It's girls, right? Who is it this time? A fourth year? Or is she in college already?" Lisanna joked.

Natsu laughed and looked at me. I'm quiet, "Quit it, Lisanna. I'm a one-woman man!"

I quickly cleared my throat.

"One woman? So there really is someone? Who is it?" Levy joined, her eyes squinting at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's enough! You two are so loud!" Natsu turned to me, as if asking for permission, "We're just going to the cafeteria…"

"Oh, great idea! Buy us foods. Lucy's starving!"

"Huh?" I almost hit Lisanna for that.

"What is it that you want?"

"Burger!" Levy said while giggling.

"Me too, Natsu!" Lis shouted.

"Luce?"

I felt like I was asked in an oral recitation that I didn't prepare for, "Anything…"

He nodded and smiled. Lis and Levy both pointed and laughed at him, "What the hell?"

"Tss. Yeah, I'll buy your foods. Bye!"

I turned my back and shook my head. Lisanna's laugh is still loud even after Natsu already left. Levy's question immediately drowned me.

"Nothing! There's really nothing!" was my only answer every time they ask me.

Natsu went to college. It was June when Gray visited me at school.

"Lucy,"

"Hmm?"

He excused me from the room to talk to me. I was really shocked. We don't usually talk. This might even be the first time that he went here for me, personally.

"It's not like I care or something but, does Natsu really want to study college here in Magnolia?"

My forehead crumpled. I don't know why he's asking me this.

"Why?"

Gray is tall, like Natsu. Only that Natsu's more bulky and Gray's leaner. He scratched his black hair and titled his head a bit like he doesn't know what he's going to say. That action made the necklace on his chest glistened. It's a cross pendant, similar towhat Natsu gave me, only that Gray's necklace has archaic decorations while ours is simpler. I touched the necklace on my neck. Is this a Fairy Tail relic?

"He's the only guy who wants to study here among the four of us. I wonder if it's because of his friends or what. He doesn't like rural life that much, so…"

I shrugged, "I am not sure…"

Gray nodded.

"Why? Is he supposed to study in Crocus?"

"Fairy Tail men were usually ordered to study in Crocus to handle our main business as training. Uncle Ig and Gramps tried to convince him. Erza did, too. He really doesn't want to. Sowe're wondering…"

And why they turn to me everytime they wonder isn't a mystery to me. They all probably assume that we have something going on in between us.

"Anyway, thank you." Gray bid goodbye, reminding me that he doesn't care about his cousin but was merely threatened by an angry Erza, a smiling Mira, and a forced Laxus.

Scary…

I wondered how important it is for them. Gray wouldn't come here for Natsu if it isn't important at all. Natsu's college must be important for Fairy Tail. Well, maybe they miss their cousin. But I think Natsu will be fine here. If anything, him being here is actually a good thing because Uncle Igneel and Gramps can monitor him.

"Were you given a chance to choose where you'll study in college?" I asked Natsu.

I'm now sitting in the bleachers of our town's covered court. Beside me are Lisanna and Levy who are cheering for an older guy. He's tall and handsome that's why my two friends immediately liked him.

Natsu is also beside me because his coach made him take a break. He's almost fouled out, he said. But this time, his game improved. He's not that hot headed anymore. But because of his bulky built, even the slightest bump on smaller players would seem intentional.

He turned to me, "Any school is the same."

"Don't you miss your friends and cousins" I asked him.

"They go home from time to time, anyway. I'd rather miss them than miss…" he left his statement hanging.

His eyes remained on me. I looked away. There… This is okay.

"Who came to talk to you?" he asked.

"It's Gray. I thought he'd tell me to convince you to choose Crocus…" I smiled while looking at him cursing something under his breath.

"If he tells you that, would you do it?"

I shook my head, "You have your own free will. You should choose what you really wanted. I don't want to force you."

He nodded and slightly moved closed to me. He's holding his spare jersey, a twin of the one he wore since the first part of the game. A "10 Dragneel" was written in its backside.

His birthday isn't ten. Mine isn't too. Well…

I immediately smelled his scent. His usual scent. I feel like because of how close we've gotten, I became too comfortable with this smell. That when we're not together, I'm constantly looking for his scent. Withdrawal syndrome.

"Natsu!" his coach called.

"Yes!"

He stood up. He signaled me that he's joining the game and I just nodded.

He went inside the court. I became nervous again. You know, I just hope he can stay chill 'till the end. I'm always like this during his games.

"Go! Go! Go!" Levy and Lisanna cheered for Natsu's opponents.

Seriously… are they really my friends? I just kept quiet while watching.

They guy they like exited the game. Because their seats are just beside us, my two friends almost hyperventilated because of blushing.

The co-players of the guy they like teased him. They pushed him to us which made me chuckled and shook my head more.

I looked at the guy who's now walking towards us because of Lis and Levy. These girls…

"Can I get your number?"

The guys on their bench teased him once more. Lisanna giggled and quickly pulled out her phone. Levy did, too.

They exchanged numbers. I looked at Natsu and saw him staring at us while someone's doing a free-throw.

A bunch of boys went to us because of the exchange-number commotion. I even heard some of them calling my name but I just ignored them.

Instead of stealing the ball for the rebound, Natsu exited the free-throw lane.

"Natsu!" his coach shouted.

I immediately know what to do. Lisanna and Levy were busy so I didn't disturb them. I stood up and went down from the bleachers to go to him.

"What are those boys doing?" he asked in a hard tone.

"They… are asking for Lis and Levy's number…" I said.

Natsu's eyes remained on the boys. His teammates and coach are calling him.

"Just Lis and Levy's? Not yours?" he turned to me.

"The referee's about to call you an offense if you're not going to return. And why would I give my number to them, anyway?"

His gaze remained on me.

"Lucy!" his coached called me.

I nodded. I don't know what to do anymore to make him go back to the court.

"Like all your frequent texters aren't enough… Don't give your numbe—"

I rolled my eyes at him, "I'm not giving it to them. They got it from friends of friends."

"I know."

He knows. I was forced to change my number many times because of his tantrums.

"Lucy!" their coach called again, "The referee's going to call foul!!"

"Fine! We'll exchange phones for this week!"

Natsu's smile was so wide and blinding. He turned his back at me and returned to the court.

And the disaster awaits again… What a stupid stint…

The first time we exchanged phones, he set a meet up with my texters. Oh, Mavis… his guts… he really has confidence for fights. Of course, when they saw that it was him waiting for them, the texters would immediately leave.

And now it's happening again because of the boys who bugged Levy and Lisanna. Very nice…

I turned to the both of them. The boys are gone anymore so it's safe to come back.

"Oh? What happened?" Lis asked.

I said nothing. Mavis, there are even more texters than before. There are even callers! I smiled after that thought… Natsu…

After the game, he got what he wanted. We exchanged our phones. The exact time the phone landed in his hands, someone immediately called.

"Hello?" he answered.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at me. I just stared at him. His eyes looks amused. I can't help but stare at his nose, his perfectly angled jaw, his curved lips…

"Yes, what's the problem? This is her boyfriend. What? You wanna fight?"

He cursed and removed my phone from his ears. I think the caller hung up.

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time. This guy… I looked at Lev's side for him not to see my smile.

"I don't know about you. You're crazy…" I said.

He ignored me and continued typing on my phone. Maybe already replying to a texter.

"I can't really understand why you need to be so afraid…" I murmured.

His gaze went up to me. I quickly bit my lip. I feel like I've said something strange.

All this time, I really gave no meaning to the things happening between the two of us. He didn't force me, too. So it was all okay with me… But my last statement… It's an indirect statement of the real meaning of all these.

I wonder what I should do to stop him from being this paranoid?

His eyes remained at me. Then, he shook his head like he heard what's on my mind.

"Nothing will ever make me stop being possessive of you…"

I don't why my chest tightened. It's not on my mind but I can't help but to think about it now. Now that he said 'nothing,' is there really nothing? Even if we became official, or… married… nothing?

"Really, Natsu?"

His gaze went up again. His eyes are now serious. I can feel the lingering fear and sadness in his eyes. How I always detect this in his eyes… and then lose it the next second is a mystery to me.

"Really…"


	10. Nine

**Change**

They say that everything changes as time does. It's true, but personally, things change because as time passes, you're getting tired of things. As time runs, things are getting easier. As time runs, it slowly fades.

"That's what really happened between Rusty and me, Lu…" Lisanna opened.

I'm staring at the wide soccer field. The sun is high, but the cold breeze makes it comfortable. We're now sitting at a bench beside a tree. The shade of the tree covers us from the harsh sun rays.

It has been almost a year since the mysterious break up of Rusty and Lisanna. My eyes squinted while staring at the trimmed grasses below my feet.

"I fell out of love…"

Levy and I bugged her to tell us what really happened. Since their break up, this was the first time she shared this to us.

In fact, we became curious of their break up because we saw Rusty earlier. As usual, he avoided us. I heard that he's dating someone now. Lisanna remained indifferent.

"Is that really like that?" I asked, "Do you really just… fall out of love?"

She shrugged.

"The, falling inlove is scary…" Lev whispered.

I wonder if Natsu's mom fell out of love with his dad that's why she cheated. Is it really a natural tendency to fall out of love? Losing interest? Do people really get tired if it's the same thing over and over again? Do they really get fed up with being with the same person repeatedly?

"That's why loving is a risk, right? It's a gamble…"

"Only that you won, Lis, because you fell out first."

"I'm sure it's not like that. It's not about who won or who lost, Lu… it's not a game…"

"If it's not a game, then why does it seem like someone'll lose?" I asked.

Lisanna and I stared at each other. She couldn't answer, "Stop overthinking. Stop being so deep. This is nothing, Lu!"

"Would it depend on who'll forget first?"

"Bickslow left me, he moved on first. Now, I'm the one who did with Rusty. It doesn't matter. Life is like that. I hope you're informed…" Lisanna said like she's used to this.

Levy let out a startled sound while looking at her watch. Unfortunately, there's only 5 minutes left before our next period. We rushed to our building.

I thought that maybe it has been always like that. That's why people always grab opportunities for it might change over time. Why did I only think of this now?

"Are you done with yours?" Levy asked me.

We're now writing our paper. Our group only consists of three members and there are so many things to do.

"Not yet," I answered.

"And you'll do it here?" Levy said while gesturing Hibiki, a groupmate.

"Yep. It's better here for resources, anyway."

Hibiki brought his laptop, too. So we have more sources of info through searching.

"Lis and I are groupmates. We'll do it home, do it at ours, too. We can fit in Macao's pick up, anyway…"

I shook my head.

Ever since Natsu entered college, I've been going home with Levy. His schedule is different with mine. He still has class from 4 to 5 while our class ends at 4 and I go home straight because I have nothing to do, anymore. He visits the school and takes me home, sometimes.

"Are you sure? We'll go ahead, then…"

I nodded, "I'll go home right after this. Say… 6?"

Levy and Lisanna left us there. Hibiki opened the laptop beside me.

We're now graduating, that's why we need to take this paper seriously. Hibiki's running for an honour award. Like me and Levy, that's why the pressure is more intense.

My phone beeped. I craned my neck to check it and saw Natsu's text.

"Go home with Levy.

Maybe he's playing again or a project? Something…

I didn't reply. He texts me this when he couldn't come to school. It's fine, though. Going here is not his obligation. At least he texts me.

"The info we got in the internet seems fine. Let's just arrange it now for cohesion…" Hibiki suggested.

Our other groupmate, Beth, stopped in browsing the books because of what Hibiki said. We planned to finish it today. Especially that the entrance exams for Magnolia University is next week. I'm nervous. I want to get accepted in the Accountancy department.

Hibiki let me use his laptop while he watches me type. He corrects me everytime he sees something wrong.

I touched my neck, it's getting stiff and my back's starting to hurt.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

It was dark when we decided to go home. We finished the paper at 7 in the evening. We've been begging the librarian to let us stay for a few minutes repeatedly because our school completely closes at 7 PM.

"Who'll fetch you?" Hibiki asked.

"I'll just commute."

"Then, let's go together!" Hibiki suggested and glanced at Beth.

Beth just nodded, looking very tired.

We packed our things. The guards almost close the lights in the hallway just to make us leave. I pulled out my phone. Natsu didn't text anymore. I saw Mum's text, asking what time I'll go home.

I replied, "On my way."

I put my phone inside my pocket and continued walking outside the building. This is my first time going home this late from school. This is going to be the first time I'll go home this late without anyone to pick me up.

Dad's still in Crocus for business that's why there's no one to fetch me.

We're now walking towards the gate. The breeze is cold. I covered myself with my arms.

"You're cold?" Hibiki asked while putting his polo on my back.

I almost jump because of shcok. The coldness is bearable. His polo isn't really needed.

"There's no need…" I said.

We're almost outside the gate, that time. Beth laughed while teasing Hibiki. I removed the polo on me but he insisted.

"What's that?"

My head turned to the one behind us. There, I saw their pick up. I saw Natsu's furious eyes in the dark. I immediately gave the polo back to Hibiki and walked to Natsu.

"Hey. Why are you here?" I tried to change the subject.

He's now glaring at Hibiki. I know him too well. I know that the reason of his anger is because of the boys around me.

"We'll go ahead, Lucy…" Hibiki coldly said, "It seems someone will fetch you…"

"Why? What are you gonna do if someone wouldn't?" Natsu gritted.

Hibiki slightly laughed. He probably thinks that Natsu's being ridiculous again. With his bad boy image, all the students in the first section has the same opinion of him. Except, of course, to those girls who like him.

"Accompany her home, obviously. Tss, come on. You're not even official. Another thing, I'm just acting out of the goodness of my heart."

Beth and Hibiki quickly boarded the bus which just passed. I turned to Natsu who wants to attack him.

"Natsu…" I coldly said.

He turned to me. I can see his deep breathing. His hands flew to my back. I was about to point that one out when he scratched his head.

"That boy's boastful!" Natsu said, "He tried you, right? You already rejected him but he's still hoping for you!"

He slowly shook his head. I smiled. I know it's ridiculous to just suddenly smile after what happened. I was even supposed to get mad at him, right? Because if I didn't stop him, he already started a fight with Hibiki.

He glanced at me and caught me smiling to myself. His anger vanished.

"Tss. Let's go home…"

He opened the door of their car. It's the front seat. I don't know why my heart feels very warm. Seeing him right here, right now, made my heart swell. I did not expect to see him right now. I really don't. And now that he's in front of me, I don't understand why I feel very happy.

"Don't look at me like that…" he calmly said.

I can clearly see the evident softness in his eyes. Despite the dark, the smile in his eyes didn't escape my sight.

"Why are you here?" I asked, still outside their pick up.

"Levy said that you didn't come with her home."

"You don't have classes or game?"

He shook his head, "There's none, anymore."

He showed me the car key. My brows met. Why is he making me seat in the front seat?

"Dad permitted me to drive!"

My smile widened. Finally! His dad didn't allow him because he doesn't trust Natsu when it comes to driving. Natsu's a great driver, really. It has been a year since he started learning how to drive but this is the first time he'll drive without a guide!

"Congrats!"

"I was actually supposed to go to your house but Levy said that you're still here. I don't want to disturb you so I just stayed here. Also, the guards didn't let me in."

"That's because they know you. They know that you'll just cause a ruckus inside!" I smiled.

Natsu bit his lip. Something about this simple feeling is making me so happy. I don't know why.

"I can now fetch you every day…" he said.

I laughed, "You can't. Our dismissal is earlier than yours…"

"Then… I can go to your house after school."

I didn't replied. I just stared at him while he's caging me between his body and the car's opened front door. His right arm is in the tip of the door while his left rests on the car's roof.

"Is that fine with your parent?" he asked.

I coughed a bit, "Mum might ask if you're always there."

I can see his sudden confusion like he's searching for an alibi. In the end, he gasped.

"I'll bring Levy…"

I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh! Sting wants for my help in basketball. That's good enough…"

"Good enough as an excuse?"

He nodded and continued to think for excuses. I am not allowed to entertain boys, yet. And I do not deny that there's something between Natsu and me. I just know that it's not my priority yet. And I think Natsu's respecting my decision. That's why, he's still not courting me.

But… until when?

Until when will all these be?

This can't last forever, right?

Nothing lasts forever.

Feelings don't last forever.

I was startled when Natsu brushed his knuckles to my nose. I looked at him and He softly smiled.

"You always do that whenever you're thinking something deep. I just did it for you."

I smiled. He really pays attention. He notices even the things I unconsciously do.

I passed the exam in Magnolia University. All three of us passed. Everything went smooth for us. Lisanna took Business Administration while Levy and I took Accountancy. We have common subjects, there's only few but enough for us not to miss each other too much.

"Sting!" Natsu called my brother while he's playing in the court. "Don't be heavy! Fix your game!"

Natsu said that he'll help my brother enter the Basketball Team of Magnolia University next year that's why he's here, training Sting. He made this his alibi for always visiting our house.

"If only you were the one who joined, Lu, our college would be the winner…" Levy said, a bit disappointed.

"I'm still nervous, Lev. I haven't adjusted yet. Maybe I'll join next year."

Levy's talking about our Miss ACC. "You said it! Next year, alright?" she grinned.

I nodded and glanced at Lis who's flirting with someone through text. Everything's still the same. I like it. I wish it won't change. I wish nothing would, really.


	11. Ten

**For me**

"Aren't you excited?" Levy asked me.

We were inside their huge walk in closet. This is one of the many rooms in Fairy Tail estate.

I shook my head. Levy is dancing her mother's long gown. There are many gowns and clothes here. All of those look expensive. There's vintage, modern, and many more. I even saw a dress that was said to be owned by Natsu's mom.

"This is so beautiful!"

Levy showed me a champagne coloured gown. It's true, though. I stared at the very beautiful gown that Levy's holding. It looks like it's made of gold and crystals. I briefly stopped from doing my assignments to admire the gown.

"Lev…" I took a deep breath, "It's still far away! You're too excited!"

We're almost second year in College. Mum told me to join Miss ACC next school year since Sting's entering Magnolia University and he can watch me.

"Hmm… I just can't believe that Mom agreed to let us borrow clothes here for you pageant. I've been dreaming to wear these for years, now! These just won't fit me."

I smiled. Well, it doesn't change a thing. These are theirs. If Levy wants to wear it anywhere, she can.

The door opened. Both of us looked at the newcomer.

"I thought it's Lisanna!" Levy said

Erza came in. Her super long scarlet hair danced as she walked towards us. She smiled and glanced at whatever I'm writing.

"Where is Lisanna, by the way?"

"At Elfman's, she'll live there for the mean time because Evergreen's family came home for her pregnancy. Lis has to accommodate them for Ever's stressed. She said she'll come today, though? Is she still not here?"

Erza shrugged. She turned to me again. I continued what I'm doing.

Every summer, the Fairy Tail youngsters are always here. This time, Gray and Cana are both missing. Maybe they enjoyed Crocus too much? I don't know.

"When is Gray leaving?" Levy asked.

I looked at her. Leaving? Where?

"I'm still not sure, Levy. December… I think?" Erza turned to me, "What are you doing, Lucy?"

"Oh! I'm just finishing a homework, Er…" I said.

She smiled at me knowingly, "Must be why you're best friends with Levy, huh?"

The three of us giggled. Erza has been close to me ever since Mum got involved in politics. She's an adoptive child of Makarov, the current leader of Fairy Tail. She grew up in the estate while working to provide for her needs. She doesn't want to depend on Makarov, she said. She's now married to Levy's half brother, Jellal, who's in Bosco to handle their business. She's nice and has an amazing leadership skills. Mum even said that she can see Erza leading a town in the future.

Erza continued watching me, "Where's Natsu?"

I was forced to look at Er at her question. I don't know who she's asking but I feel like it's me. She's looking at me, that's why. She's smiling but her eyes looked curious.

"Maybe in his room, Erza…" Levy answered.

I really thank Levy for being so talkative. She handles all the questions. I don't like to answer that, anyway.

"Oh! I thought he's outside again…"

"Later, Er. He'll go outside, later." Levy glanced at me. I immediately got a little nervous.

Natsu actually wants me to come with him later. He said he'll enroll today. I'm not sure if Natsu's cousins know something but I'm uncomfortable. Especially that I have no answer if ever they'll ask anything about us.

A groan was the first thing that Lisanna said when the door opened. She's sweaty and her hair is all over the place. She looks in a hurry.

"What took you so long?"

"Ever's family is so damn exhausting!" Lisanna complained. Erza just chuckled, silently agreeing.

"I'll leave you girls alone…" Erza bid and glanced at me.

I smiled at her. She returned it. Levy waved and Lisanna greeted her before leaving. My eyes remained on the retreating form of Erza while the two talked.

"What's with Ever's family?"

Lisanna scratched her head like she doesn't know where to start.

"Ever's parents will live with us with her cousin. They're from Bosco…"

"With us? You mean…"

"Yep, Mira asked me to. Elfman has work in Crocus so they asked Evergreen's family to come here to take care of her…" she paused, rolling her eyes, "And since Elfman's gone while Mira's on her due date, I need to accommodate them."

"Oh? Ever's cousin? Is he handsome?" Levy asked.

"She's a girl, Lev… First year."

"Ah!" Levy shrugged, finding the whole thing uninteresting. Ever since we got in college, Levy started to explore more of the opposite sex. Crushes… Boys… Simple appreciation of boys like that. It's not like her strict brother and his terror wife would let boys court their baby girl, though.

The two of them will come with us at school. They said they also need to enroll.

They played dress up with Lisanna as a model while waiting for Natsu. I already finished my assignment to I packed up early. It's a take home exam. This will serve as our finals.

"You done?" Lis asked.

I nodded. The door opened again. The first thing I saw when I turned around is a freshly-bathed Natsu who's wearing a white round neck shirt, dark blue pants, and sneakers.

He quickly walked to me. Mixed mint, aftershave, and shower gel attacked my nose. I diverted my eyes.

"Let's go?"

"Sure…" Levy and Lisanna are both smirking and went outside first to leave the two of us alone.

"Give me your bag…" Natsu said.

I tugged my bag closer to me. I looked at him intently. I really can't help but stare at his intense eyes.

"I can carry it, Natsu…"

He scratched the back of his head and nodded. He looks like he wants to argue and insist but he chose not to.

"Let's go…"

He followed me. My heart boomed when we got to their receiving are. Makarov, Laxus, Mira, and Erza are all there, talking. Levy and Lisanna are now nowhere to be found. Maybe they're already outside. I fasten my pace to put some distance.

"Natsu…" their old man called.

"Gramps…"

Makarov glanced at me and returned his gaze to Natsu. I swallowed.

"You're going to enroll?"

"Yes, I already told Dad." Natsu answered.

I saw Makarov nod. I wandered my eyes and saw that Laxus and Mira, now very pregnant, are now having their own conversation while Erza's just staring at us.

"Be careful on the road, Natsu. Are you and Lucy going to have lunch here?" Makarov asked, looking at me. I gave a polite smile and nodded as greeting. He returned it.

"Maybe not? We'll just have it at school, Gramps."

Makarov nodded. We bid goodbye and proceeded outside.

I finally released a breath I didn't know I was holding when we got outside. Natsu's pick up is waiting for us outside.

Natsu opened the front seat's door and wordlessly walked to the driver's seat. I briefly stopped and stared at him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

I went inside. Levy and Lis are already seated at the back.

"Are you still not used to that…" Natsu calmly asked.

"There are some things I can do myself…" I replied with similar tone.

"What's that?" Lisanna and Levy's eyes are both judging.

"Nothing!" we both said.

"Hmm," Lisanna squeled, "These two are keeping secrets!"

"Shut up, Lisanna!" Natsu chuckled.

"Yeah! Yeah! I won't point it out because Lu will feel awkward!"

My eyes widened and looked at Natsu. Our eyes met. He glanced at the two at the backseat and shook his head while clicking his tongue. He started the car's engine.

Is that how they see us? It's not awkward. Well, maybe? But I always avoid this topic because I'm ot yet ready. I grew up with only the importance of education in my mind, not relationships.

I was quiet the whole ride. Lisanna, however, remained hyper.

"You should've brought Ever's cousin, Lis. I thought she'll study here?" Levy asked curiously.

"Nah. She still has to take the exam. I just don't know the schedule…"

"Next Thursday. Sting'll take it, too…" I said.

"Nice! I'll tell her Ever," Lisanna said "But it's still annoying me that I have to babysit her."

Levy chuckled, "Why? Is she that young? Innocent, perhaps?"

Natsu parked his car inside the school. The sounds of the crumpling leaves from the trees in Magnolia University welcomed us when we got off the car.

"I don't know. I don't even care," Lisanna rolled her eyes, Levy elbowed her. "Her parents are too protective… Anyway, what subjects are you going to get?"

Lisanna continued to ask Levy for advices. She bugged her about the 'easy' sujects she can get and which subject can Levy help her.

"So… We'll see you later? We'll just go to the Registrar's! OMG! I'm so nervous!" Lisanna's loud mouth said.

They're going to get their grades. Natsu's already got his with me yesterday. I don't even know why I need to be with him in doing those things and why he seems to prolong the process. He could've enrolled yesterday but he didn't.

"You might flunk!" Natsu teased Lisanna.

I was about to slap his arm but I stopped myself. Lisanna grimaced at Natsu.

"Whatever! We'll get going, bye!"

Levy's chill, though. She's naturally intelligent. I'm jealous of that. Meanwhile, Lisanna's really nervous. She's anxious about her standing the whole semester. I looked at Natsu and saw him smirking evilly. Did he just… oh… he did.

I shook my head, "You're purposely teasing her…"

"That's 'cause they wouldn't leave…" Natsu rolled his eyes.

I sighed, "Okay, so… Where are we going now? Did you finish anything?"

He pulled out his grades. In fairness, his grades were quite high. I got it from his hands and lead him to the Dean's office to pass it.

We passed by his friends. His usual friends were there. They waved at him and signaled him to join them but he merely waved.

"I'll just enroll!"

"Huh? You're not done yet? But –"

"Yeah! Yeah!" he said, dismissing them, "I'll see you around!"

"You can go to them if you want…" I said.

He shook his head almost too quickly, "No need, we see each other every game, anyway."

"Okay…"

We continued walking towards their building. I sense Natsu talking to his friends through singns and silent words. I just let him be. Why don't he just go with them if they're discussing something, right?

He passed his grades when we arrived at the Dean's office. He was given a paper that he needs to fill-up. I watched him as he completed the form.

Natsu Dragneel.

It was almost eleven. I personally think that we won't finish it because it's the staffs' lunchbreak.

"Where are we going to eat?"

His gaze went up.

"You're hungry?"

He finished the form with a long signature. He quickly went to the computer room for encoding. I saw one of his friends there as an encoder.

"Fus! Handle everything, ayt?"

'Fus' nodded, "You're late. I've been waiting for you since yesterday."

"Ah! Yeah, got lazy to fix everything, so…"

My forehead crumpled. I don't understand what's happening…

"Sure! Sure! I'll handle it from here." His friend said and went back inside the room.

Natsu turned to me.

"We don't need to go back immediately. We can eat somewhere else."

"Huh? What about your enrolment?"

"Rufus will handle it. So? Let's go?"

"Huh? Where?"

"To eat! Let's go!" he said again when he saw me not moving.

My eyes squinted at him. It looks like he doesn't even need to come here to enroll because of his friend. But he did, anyway. And now he's telling me that we don't need to go back because his friend can do it?

"Do you… uh… want to eat in the cafeteria?" he said in a slightly calm voice.

"Why? Where you do plan to eat?"

Yes, because now, I can clearly tell that he planned all this. That explains his super super attractive scent!

"Uhh… I did not plan this! This isn't a date!"

My eyes widened, "Nobody said it's a date. We'll just eat lunch. So, where?"

He ran his right hand in his hair and turned around. I smiled while my eyes fixated on his back. He faced me again. I can clearly see the redness of his neck 'till his ears. Instead of being angry because he turned his back on me, what I just saw made me laugh.

"Uhh… We can buy foods in the City then eat in the hills near the boarders…"

I almost laugh out loud. He made me face his back again. I facepalmed. My cheeks are slowly heating up.

Seriously? This isn't planned, huh?

"Yeah, sure."

"If you don't want to, then let's just eat in the cafeteria…"

I shook my head, "It's fine with me."

"In the hills?" he asked.

"Yep!"

He was in a good mood. He's even singing inside the car on our way to the City. I'm just playing with the cross hanging on my neck.

We bought snacks and lunch. Barbecue, he requested. We also bought drinks. I even saw a large cloth at the back.

I glanced at Natsu. I know that he knows what I just saw. Picnic, huh?

"What?" he said when my eyes squinted at him.

"Nothing…"

I let him do what he wants. We passed different farmlands until we arrived at the hills he wanted to visit.

This is my first time here. There are plantations of corn, pineapple, sugarcane, mango, and many more, around the hills.

I know their farmlands stretch from the next province 'till here. That's how wide it is and that's why their clan is well known around Magnolia.

We went outside the car. I sighed, feeling relieved, when I saw that the road up is not that steep.

I grabbed the cloth while Natsu brought the foods, drinks, and our things including my bag.

I got at the top first. There five trees on the top of the hills. The view is really spectacular.

It's not that hot, thanks to the shade from the trees. There's a table made of hardwood there.

Natsu put my bag and the foods on top of the cloth which is now properly set up.

My eyes just couldn't leave the view in front of me. I wasn't contented. I just want to stare at it. I tried climbing up the table. It's high, almost reaching my waist that's why I'm having a hard time pulling myself up.

In a swift move, Natsu put his arm around my waist and pulled me up. He made me sit in the table. I almost squealed.

"I'm just helping out…" his defense.

I know. Though, I was just really shocked.

I'm now facing the peak of the mountain near here. Natsu's just beside me. He's tall that's why he didn't have a hard time reaching me.

In the corner of my eyes, I can see him staring at me. The wind blew. My long blonde hair slapped his face.

I laughed and gathered my hair to put it in my shoulder opposite him. He helped in doing it. My smile vanished when I saw him looking so serious.

"Sorry…" I said.

He nodded and stared at the lips. My eyes avoided his face.

If we kiss right now, he's going to be my first kiss. It will be hard to forget him. But will there be a need to forget him? Nothing is constant. There will come a time, Lucy…

I know that he's still staring at me. I looked at my palms. I don't want to look at him. I think that my logic and rationality would vanish if my eyes met his.

"Natsu…" I said to stop him.

"Hmm?" his tone is gentle, almost sweet.

This is so hard. This is just so hard… I turned to him. The sorrow, pain, and everything he's feeling is reflected in his eyes. His eyes remained on my lips.

We're not together. And we're not allowed to be together, yet. We're still young, and… I don't know…

"If you kiss me right now, you're going to be my first kiss…"

I don't even know why I said that. It's what I'm thinking but I think that I shoudn't have said that.

He nodded, "I know…"

Unlike him who has many experience…

"If I kiss you right now, I will probably never forget. It's… scary…"

He smiled. I smiled in return. My smile vanished again when his eyes went back to my lips.

"But I'll do my best so you will never forget everything about me…"

I cannot breathe.

"I'll do my best, Luce…" he whispered.

He moved closer to me. He closed his eyes. I closed mine, too. The tears on my eyes are threatening to escape. I don't even know what're these for when the only thing I can feel right now is happiness.

He kissed me. Just one. One taste. His lips are soft. I opened my eyes. I saw him looking at me, too. His eyes are now half-opened.

He bit his bottom lip and his eyes went down to my lips.

Then, he kissed me again. This time, thoroughly and smoothly. Every touch of his lips on mine brings me to heaven. I unconsciously moved back that's why he held my back to firmly hold me still.

He showered me with kisses like he's worshipping every inch of my lips… every corner of my mouth. And when I finally learned how he's doing it, I kissed him back once. He stopped because of what I did.

He closed his eyes for a while before his eyes went to me. He's bright red now.

I smiled at him. My eyes felt heavy while I'm looking at him.

"I'm your first kiss…" he said.

I nodded, "I don't have anything to compare to that since that's my first time…" I smiled at him again.

The smile on his lips were replaced by a firm straight line, "Compare? Do you even need that?"

I shrugged.

"You don't need that!" he's now angry.

I chuckled. He shook his head and sharpened his gaze at me.

He rested his hands in the table I'm sitting on, completely caging me.

"You don't need something for comparison. It should be only me, Luce…"

I'm still smiling while staring at him. His face is now just inches to mine. I closed my eyes when I felt his lips on mine again. He opened his eyes after one kiss, still not moving away. Both our eyes are half-opened and clouded. His stare on me conveys many emotions, completely overwhelming me.

"Your lips are only for me," he said before leaning again.

His kisses became fast, taking my breath away. His right hand is now at my hair, carefully pushing my head closer to him. He stopped after a couple of minutes. I can feel my lips going numb. I'm still catching my breath when he closed his eyes and kissed my forehead and temple.

His face rested on my neck. I craned my neck to make him comfortable. He's showering my neck with butterfly kisses.

"Only for me…" his hold on me tightened.


End file.
